


All That Happens Here

by Firearcade



Series: All That Happens [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firearcade/pseuds/Firearcade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren and Tamsin find themselves thrown together in the worst of circumstances and come to rely on each other when everything else seems lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On the first day of being captured Lauren cried. She fell apart. Freedom had seemed so close when she fled Taft's lab. She knew Dyson would be safe, that Bo had made it out. She knew her life with the Light was over but at least her friends would be ok. At least Bo would be ok. She knew she had compromised her friends when she partnered with Taft and she would only compromise them further by returning to them.

In the end Lauren barley lasted a week on the run. She'd taken every precaution. No phone, no access to her bank account, no contact with anyone she knew. She'd steered clear of major towns and slept in the cheapest of motels, the kind where everyone was seeking anonymity. She'd hitch rides to save the small amount of cash she did have using fake names and barley speaking with the willing drivers.

On the evening of her sixth night on the run Lauren had fallen a sleep. She'd hitched a ride and this drive was to be over six hours long. Lauren had struck up a conversation with the driver, a young women, at a service station. They were travelling in the same direction. North. As far north as possible. There were fewer Fae in the northern extremes. There was fewer anything Lauren had thought. The girl seemed kind, soft and quiet. Lauren had offered to split the cost of gas and the girl gladly accepted. They agreed to share the drive. Three hours each. The young women, named Lynn, had asked Lauren to drive the first leg. Lynn had taken the opportunity to sleep while Lauren drove. When they swapped roles three hours later Lynn had encouraged Lauren to do the same and she wearily complied.

When Lauren woke it was to freezing water forced like a tidal wave over her body. The shock. The cold. She gasped for air. When she tried to move she felt the sting of cable ties around her wrists which were forced behind her back. She wasn't in the car. There was no Lynn, no road, no freedom. Her mouth was dry and her head throbbing, Lauren immediately knew she'd been drugged. Lynn, did I misread her completely..? She quickly pieced together her situation. Flight not fight took over, she was desperate to run. I'm in a room, a cold dirty basement? She wiggled her arms and legs. Tied to a chair. She could hear voices but they were unfamiliar,

"Hello, is there someone there?"... All that followed was sniggering.

"Hello, can you help me?" she called out in an attempt to reach someone, anyone beyond the sound of the sniggering.

In those first hours, on that first day, in that dank dark hell, Lauren cried. Yes, she fell apart. All hope she held was gone. The more she cried and the more she called out for someone to help her, the more the sniggering of that invisible thing increased. Finally, when she was sobbing in the dark with her body convulsing in fear, it began laughing at her. Laughing so loud and with such glee that Lauren knew beyond a shadow out doubt that she was in the presence of evil. A thing of pure and utter darkness.

It wasn't until the physical brutality began that she found her resolve. The emotional was pushed to the side or perhaps just deeper down. She resolved herself to her fate, to the great loss that was about to devour her. She would never take another breath outside of this hole in the ground. If she was to die here, if this was to be the end she didn't want to beg. She had spent so many years in servitude, but not here, in this room she would not let this thing be the master of her.

When he first came out of the shadows Lauren could not hide her revulsion. He, it, was grotesque. A face of melted flesh and a mouth of rotten steel. She could smell his filth when he approach her first and she could not contain the wrenching from her stomach. He was large but hunched over with his face forced out in front of his trailing body. His arms were enormous as though they had been solely created for ripping and pulling and pulverising.

The first time he struck her deep into her exposed stomach. She gasped for air, winded and wounded, feeling as though her next breath would never come. When he brought his enormous first down on her face she felt the crack of her cheek bone as blood ran down the back of her throat. His laughter rang out until he looked up to see Lauren lift her face towards him and spit the blood from her mouth towards him. She felt the pain and tasted the metallic ooze drip from her mouth but she was alive and a slave to know one anymore. The beast's expression turned from amused to furious. As he moved back towards her with such fury that Lauren felt sure the next strike would end her. As she felt the air shift with the quick movements of his arms she thought her last thought of Bo. If this was the end then the thought of the succubus would hold her into the new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren get's herself some company and some answers

The end for Lauren didn't come quickly as she had hoped. After the first beating she woke to find herself chained to a wall. Whoever it was that was holding her captive had left some water and a gruel like food nearby her side. Lauren picked up the plate of food and smelt it before throwing it across the room. As much as she didn't want to accept a thing from her captors, her mouth was dry and her body was crying for hydration. She took the water and cursed herself for not being stronger.

Some days they sent the thing down into the basement to beat her, others days she was left in peace. There were no more hours to count, simply time between the creation and nursing of the pain. She had heard voices of others. Sometimes when the beast brought her too close to the edge of blackness she'd hear him called back to his masters. Whoever they were, they were not ready for Lauren Lewis to die just yet.

It may have been minutes, perhaps hours, after one of her more brutal encounters with the beast that Lauren heard a clear voice for the first time in that basement.

"Doc...Doc, wake up...Doc".

At first she thought she was dreaming, she hadn't heard a voice in what seemed like such a long time. She tried desperately to open her eyes, to move her head but everything felt weighed down.

"Fuck me they've been having some fun with you".

Lauren knew the voice, it was in no way comforting, it had a swagger all of its own. "Tam..Tamsin?" She could barely get the words out and could only just lift her eyes to see the Valkyrie sitting across from her on the opposite wall. "Yeah it's me Doc, heard you were feeling a bit down in the dumps so thought I'd drop in to say hi". Lauren didn't need to look up to know that shit eating grin was plasted over Tamsin's face.

"Are you here with Bo to rescue me?" Lauren asked in hope.

"Fffffft, fraid not Doc, the cavalry ain't coming and I ain't wearing these lovely bracelets for shits and giggles", Tamsin lifts out her hands which are clasped in irons towards Lauren's limited sight line. "Mind you I've always had a penchant for cuffs..."

Lauren wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. At least there was a familiar face, a voice to hear, even if it was Tamsin. On the other hand, it was Tamsin. Lauren felt the dark overwhelm her again, her eyes tunnelled into nothing but blackness even as she struggled to keep them open. She could hear Tamsin call out to her but was incapable of fighting anymore as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Over the next few days, Lauren slipped in and out of consciousness. Occasionally she had the capacity to drink some water. She had heard the beast come once but on this occasion he let her be, laying his fists instead into the Valkyrie. She heard Tamsin taunt the beast and she thought the sound of the Valkyrie striking it back. She wanted to believe that Tamsin had hurt it. She wanted Tamsin to do what she felt no longer capable of doing, fighting.

Lauren was woken again by a bucket of freezing cold water thrown over her. She braced momentarily for a beating that never came. Instead she heard another bucket thrown over her cell companion. "Fuck you, you piece of fucking fuck... Arrrggh...fuck". Lauren heard Tamsin shake her chains in an attempt to hit the water barer.

"I'd rather start the day with yoga but beggars can't be choosers" Lauren quipped through a swollen jaw.

"Well, well well, Dr Lewis, the first words out of your mouth in days and your cracking jokes. If you didn't look like a human handbag right now I might actually have found that funny".

There was silence between the two for a moment. Lauren had so many questions she didn't know where to start, "Tamsin where are we, why are we here?".

Tamsin could hear the the physical and emotional pain Lauren was suffering just in getting the words out and for a moment she felt deeply concerned for her and so considered not telling her the truth. Better truth than lies at this point she thought, "this place is called the eternity room. It's a Dark Fae holding area for prisoners who are condemned to death. The Dark think death is too good for the worst of their prisoners so we've been put in this room and they will beat and torture us until the people high up think we've suffered enough and then they'll put us poor sods out of our misery. Sometimes it takes weeks, sometimes days but when I was a kid I used to hear stories of them keeping people alive down here for centuries..." Tamsin's voice trailed off as if the realisation of her own situation had finally hit home,"I'm guessing you're hear because of your involvement Dr Faekenstein and I'm here because I know just the right way to piss off people".

Both Lauren and Tamsin sat quietly for a time. Saying nothing, deep in their own thoughts.

Once again it was Lauren who spoke first, "Bo?" the Doctor heard Tamsin laugh under her breath.

"She went crazy looking for you in the first few weeks after you disappeared. Dyson and I tried every source, every trick we knew to track you. Bo just went ape shit on everyone at Taft's facility. That girl's got some emotional control issues that she's got to work out", the Valkyrie muttered passively.

Lauren felt relieved, relieved that she was missed, relieved that Bo still cared, relieved that someone was looking for her.

Shaking her head the Valkyrie continued, "...in the end though everyone was convinced your Houdini was on purpose, that you didn't want to be found, I guess in the end Bo believed it too". As Tamsin said the words she realised their power. She realised that Lauren would know that there was going to be no rescue party, that this was the end "...guess it sucks to be you" she smirked, her face belying the shared pain she felt with the doctor in that moment.

Before Lauren could scream in anger, before she could weep or sob, she heard the doors to their shared hell open and the putridness engulf her senses as the beast entered. She knew it was there this time for her and this time she wanted the hurt, she needed the pain, she desperately wanted to be sent back into the dark and away from Tamsin, away from the truth.

Lauren pushed herself up with her legs forcing her back against the wall. She wanted to face him, she wanted him to want to hurt her.

"Lauren, what the fuck are you doing!?" called out Tamsin.

When the beast grabbed Lauren by the throat he held her for a moment and looked into her eyes. Lauren could see nothing but hate in his gaze. The brute pushed her against the wall and winded her. The animal lifted Lauren off the ground by her throat and in doing so brought her legs to his eyes before taking her left fibula in his massive hand and squeezing until he heard a snap. Lauren screamed out in pain as he threw her to the ground. She could only barely hear Tamsin fighting with her own chains and picking up dirt from the ground and throwing it at beast in an attempt to distract him. Both women were taken aback when they heard it speak. In a low tone the beast bent over a panting Lauren and spat, "let's see you stand now human". And with that he began to laugh, the same laugh that Lauren had heard on her first day in this hell. On that day it filled her with fear but today it filled her with a rage so deep burning that she could not feel the excruciating pain of bone on muscle as she dragged herself to her feet once more. She glimpsed a look at Tamsin who shared with her a look of shock and awe, how the hell?

When the beast turned towards the Doctor and saw her standing once more his laughter stopped. When he came down upon Lauren again she could feel her ribs crack, her shoulder dislocate and her arm snap. The pain overpowered her until her body did what human bodies do, it relieved her of consciousness and laid her within a healing darkness once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin get's a visit from the Morrigan

Tamsin had been watching Lauren for hours, concentrating on her breathing, assuring herself that she was still alive. She had seen war, she had seen bravery but she had never seen a human confront evil like she had witnessed the Doctor just do. If she was honest with herself she never thought the Doc had it in her.

The Valkyrie had studied the human's form when they were outside of this place. It was difficult not to. Apart from the clear beauty of the Doctor, Tamsin had never really understood what the Succubus had seen in her. _Urghhh the succubus is got it right again._

In front of her now was a broken woman. Swollen, crippled with pain. This was not the Lauren the Valkyrie thought she knew on the outside, this was someone else all together. Tamsin didn't know why she cared but she did. She cared about how this would end for the Doctor, how much more would she need to endure? When would this over? There was a part of her that was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. She'd agreed with Dyson, with Kenzi, with Trick when they told Bo to let her go. She'd fled to a new place, for a new start...

_"What if she's waiting for me to find her?" Bo asked her friends, desperation in her eyes._

_"She would have got word, she's resourceful like that" said Trick with compassion_

_"it's not safe for her here Bo, she'd know that, she'll come back in her own time, in her own way" Dyson reasoned. "_

_Look succubus, she's gone, lets cry some tears and move on, it's all getting a bit boring. The Doc does not want to be found, trust me, I know something about that" Tamsin chipped in._

Bo had known when others didn't. Not for a moment did she doubt that Lauren was both alive and in need of her. They'd convinced Bo to let the Doc go four weeks into the search. Tamsin wondered how long Lauren had been in this hell hole. Something shook inside of her, goose pimples spread across her arms as a thought entered her head, surely she's not been here that whole time...nobody could survive it, _fuck_...the succubus was right again...

Tamsin's internal dialogue was broken by the sound of the door to the basement dungeon opening up again. "Fucking bring it you ugly motherfucker", but as the footsteps rounded her she looked up to see not the beast but the Morrigan standing in front of her.

"Tamsin, darling, you look like shit" the Morrigan could not contain her smile as she looked at the Valkyrie, "damp air, shit, piss and blood clearly don't agree with you"

"I guess it depends whose piss, shit and blood I'm swimming in" the Valkyrie retorted.

"Awwww, the poor human, she really has had a lifetime of mistreatment at the hands of the Fae hasn't she" the faux concern made Tamsin spit in the direction of the Morrigan.

Evony turned to Tamsin with a look of disgust, "now now little girl, learn your place, you don't want me to turn my attention from the Doctor to you do you?"

Tamsin glared at the Morrigan for just a moment before growling, "it seems like it might be a fairer fight, which we both know isn't your style"

Evony began to laugh, wiping laughter tears from her eyes she kneeled in front of the tall blonde "the concept of a fair fight coming from the mouth of a Valkyrie...well I never".

Tamsin dropped her head. She thought for a moment about her next words to Evony. Every instinct in her body urged her to lash out, to strike with words or fists. But instead she felt compelled to ask a burning question, to seek an answer to a question that sat in the pit of her belly.

"When will you execute her?" the Valkyrie asked

The Morrigan huffed, "oh sweetie, you sound like you care, how divine. She'll die when she's no longer useful, which is soon"

Voice remaining steady Tamsin presented a defense, "I thought the Light found evidence she was played by Taft"

Evony shrugged, "they did and they've now tried her in absentia and found her not guilty of treason, which means she's a liability to me when I'd so hoped she might be a pawn. But lucky for me you're new friends in the Light are negotiating for your release, you've obviously made quite an impression on that happy sunshine gang...how revolting"

Green eyes lit up, "so I can go?"

Looking at her nails Evony shook her head, "not quite darling, they've still got some terms to meet, but I'm hopeful they'll overplay their hand. I love winning, particularly at the expense of the succubus which is why I've so enjoyed seeing her doctor ...well.. So compromised".

Tamsin knew she needed to play it cool, she needed to get out of this place before Lauren was executed and tell Bo she was right all along. While Bo stopped searching for Lauren after four weeks, it was now nearly eight since she went missing. Lauren wouldn't survive another week, either through beatings or via a more likely formal execution.

"I've got to admit, I've enjoyed seeing the human get some just desserts", Tamsin pushed the words out other mouth and forced herself to smile.

Evony hesitated for a moment but felt confident the Valkyrie was telling the truth. Word had spread about the kiss between she and the succubus, the following slap from the Doctor and ultimately Lauren's defection to Taft. People had, under their breaths, blamed Tamsin but Tamsin had never really given a shit as she'd always thought the Fae world was not one for a human.

Evony signaled over to a red cap minion standing behind her "unlock the Valkyrie when I leave, but she does not leave this cell" turning to Tamsin and placing a a kiss on each of her cheeks she whispered "enjoy the remainder of your stay Tamsin, your release will come with some lovely conditions". And with that Evony turned and walked away, leaving the Red Cap to shuffle with keys.

Twisting her wrists in agonising release as the shackles fell away Tamsin resisted her urge to run to the human's side. Too many hits to the head, you're getting soft she thought to herself. As soon as the door closed behind the Red Cap Tamsin she slowly walked across the room to the Doctor. Kneeling by her side she got her first close look at the damage inflicted upon the human. Her breath left her as bile forced its way up her throat forcing her keel over and vomit. Trying to recapture her breathing she turn back towards the Doctor and reached across to the water jug resting behind her head. Tamsin poured a little into her hands and began to wipe some of the stale blood from the Doctor's face. She could feel the fluid and swelling and could sense, as only a Valkyrie could, just how close to death this human was.

Looking towards her contorted shoulder, Tamsin turned the Doctor to her side, held her arm and jarred the dislocation back into place. Lauren heaved and her eyes flung open in pain. "Sshhhh, it's just me, you're safe Doc, you're safe" Tamsin attempted to reassure her.

The Doctor took heavy breaths to fight the pain,"what...where am I?" 

"We're still underground Doc, but I'm going to get us both out of here".

Lauren looked up at the Valkyrie who had her head resting in her lap and saw sincerity in her eyes but she was already to broken to care.

"Just kill me Tamsin, please, help me now", the words once uttered by the Doctor shocked Tamsin, she'd had many a warrior beg her for death and for mercy before but this time it moved her. She responded the only way she knew how.

"Look Doc, pull yourself together would you. They're letting me out of this dump and when they do I'll raise the alarm and you'll be back sipping Malbec in no time, hell, might even join you in a glass of that pretentious shit. I need you to just keep doing what you've been doing for a couple more days".

Lauren shut her eyes, she couldn't respond to Tamsin, she didn't have the stomach to tell her a couple more days was a couple more too long. Instead she enjoyed the warmth of the Valkyrie's legs against her one good cheek, the warmth of another body. For the first time in nearly two months the Doctor fell into a satisfied albeit painful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin and Lauren get news of their fate

Tamsin sat in the cold watching over Lauren and listening for noise from outside the basement. While she was desperate for her own freedom and knew it was the only hope for the Doctor's survival there was a part of her that was deeply hesitant to leave.

The walls of the basement dungeon made her fidget in an attempt to stay warm. She'd removed her jacket and placed it under the sleeping Doctor's head leaving her further exposed to the damp air. When the Doctor had slipped into sleep Tamsin had gone to work, breaking the old wooden chair that Lauren has been sat in the time of her first beating. Using the remnants of the chair to create makeshift splints for Lauren's leg and arm the Valkyrie then finished the job of cleaning wounds on the Doctor's body as best she could. All the while the Doctor barely flinched in her sleep so deeply was she enmeshed in her exhaustion.

In her mind Tamsin justified her desire to assist Lauren simply as a need for distraction. In her heart however she knew she had developed something beyond respect for the women, something she could not yet define. At a primitive level it was a desire to see her survive but why she felt so attached to the outcome she couldn't yet say.

When Lauren finally stirred she let out a groan, realising the pain her body was enduring. She opened her eyes and looked to Tamsin who was sat on the ground directly beside her with her back against this wall.

"I was beginning to worry that you only wake up when a bucket of water is thrown over you Doc"

Lauren smiled at the Valkyrie but the simple act of doing so reminded her of the state her cracked jaw was in and she involuntarily let our a moan.

"Careful Doc, you took some patching up, don't start messing up my handy work with smiles"

Lauren looked across her body and saw the splints and and cleaned wounds.

"You did this?" The Doctor's eye lit up with sincerity making Tamsin immediately uncomfortable, "I was bored" she replied looking away.

Lauren inspected the handiwork as best she could, "I'm impressed"

Two virtual compliments in a row had Tamsin feeling well and truly out of her comfort zone, "whatever, your limbs were at weird angles it was freaking me out".. _oh bravo Valkyrie_.

Not wanting silence Lauren immediately retorted, "You said they were letting you go, do you know why?"

"Apparently some friends in the Light are negotiating a deal" Tamsin knew that had the happy sunshine gang known that Lauren was being held that they would have made every attempt to save her, even if it was at the Valkyrie's expense.

"They're good like that those Light friends" Lauren smiled, not wanting Tamsin to feel any guilt about her impending freedom. It didn't work.

"Look Doc, as soon as I get out I'm rounding up the cavalry, you won't be here a second more than you need to be"

Lauren tried again to smile, she knew she'd been in this place a longtime but had stopped counting days a long while back. Every second of her time captive felt like a second more than she deserved. For the first time in what must have been weeks Lauren's eyes filled with tears. The Valkyrie saw it and for a moment thought to ignore it but could not.

"ah shit Doc, don't cry, I don't do crying, especially other people crying"

"Sorry" a tear burnt it's way across Lauren's bruised cheek.

Tamsin placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and Lauren raised her own good hand to grasp it. As soon as their fingers touched Lauren let go and released the tears that had been bottled up weeks. Tamsin sat quietly, knowing she didn't have the words to help. She gently rubbed her thumb across the back of the Doctor's hand and waited for the tears to stop.

Neither women could say how long they sat like that, hand in hand, it was a time of comfort for both of them. Though Lauren's wounds were more obvious and her beatings more sustained, Tamsin too hid breaks and bruises that she dared not share. She endured the might of the beast and fought back when she could, but in the eternity room, where Fae powers are rendered redundant, brute strength would always win out.

It was the sound of the door to the basement being pulled open that broke them both out of their moment of peace. As they released each others hands Tamsin gave the Doctor a wink, "guess this is game time" she smiled. And with that Tamsin jumped to her feet to face whomever or whatever was walking towards them.

"Hello ladies, it's such a special day today that I just had to come down to see you both", the Morrigan stood in front of them with five or six muscled thugs as security.

"Here to send me off Evony, I'm touched" smirked the Valkyrie.

The Morrigan smirked, "oh darling don't be, I'm here to send you both off"

Lauren's eyes darted up to Tamsin and then to Evony. Freedom? Did Bo find out I was here, did Hale get word?

"Oh, such hope in that face, aren't you just so ...human", The Morrigan's voice was filled with mocking, "after all these years of working with the Fae you still look for our humanity, pathetic really".

Lauren looked at the Morrigan confused, unsure of what to make of her words. Tamsin on the other hand knew exactly what was to come next. It wasn't until Lauren looked upon the face of the Valkyrie that she knew too, today was the day she was to be executed.

"What about me?" Tamsin asked

"You my dear are free to go, the caveats of your release will be made apparent to you in time but for now, all I ask is that you join me as a guest to watch this afternoon's execution. Given the Doctor's place among the Light so few of us can witness the spectacle so I'm desperate for a friend" the Morrigan pouted and the Valkyrie resisted the urged to attack the woman.

Tamsin looked down to Lauren who was seated on the ground. She tried to give her a look that would reassure her, that would tell her this was not the end, but when she looked into the Doctor's eyes she saw a distance that told her the women was resigned to her death.

"Take the human to a hold cell upstairs" Evony motioned to two of her henchmen who walked over to the Doctor and dragged her to her feet. Lauren cried out in pain as she was pulled up. In hearing her Tamsin moved to remove the Doctor from the grip of then henchmen but before she could Evony placed her body between them and smiled.

"Just desserts remember Tam Tam", the Morrigan looked deep into Tamsin's eyes and gave a smirk that the Valkyrie responded to with a look of disgust.

A henchman approached and grabbed her by the arm leading her to the basement door. Behind her she heard Lauren struggle in pain, dragged from the room in fits and starts. The Valkyrie closed her eyes tight and allowed herself to be led on, not here Tamsin, you can't do any good here.

Once beyond the doors of the basement a blinding daylight engulfed the group. First Tamsin then Lauren were forced to cast eyes downward. Any attempt to open their eyes and look forward was futile, they had both been to long underground. Tamsin felt the two groups of people separate, putting distance between Lauren's muted groans of pain and herself. She resisted the urge to call out to the Doctor to assure her it would be ok, but in the distance she could hear her name called, just once, in desperation before she was plunged into another room with a door slamming behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark justice is handed out and Lauren asks Tamsin to do something for both of them

Tamsin paced the small room she'd been thrown into with her head in her hands, breathing deeply. Everything she was feeling was new to her, overwhelming her. Why did she care so much about the fate of the Doctor, any reasonable person could see that she had done all she could to help. Had the Morrigan let her leave she would have raised the alarm, but she was here, stuck in a room again without hope of escape. There was truly nothing she could do to save the woman. _Truly nothing I can do to save her_ …as the thought crossed her mind Tamsin crouched on the floor, put her face in her hands and let out a frustrated and pained growl.

The Valkyrie sat on the floor of that room for the next hour, watching the sunlight creep towards her. A small window provided a glimpse of a freedom she so desired but the bars crossing it, keeping her locked inside the prison, reminded her that freedom is one of life's great mythologies. On hearing the lock of the door unlatch she lifted herself to her feet. The last thing she wanted anyone to see was how defeated she felt. The door opened and three large henchmen stood before her.

Understanding the risk they were facing in looking upon the face of the Valkyrie now she was removed from the eternity room, they immediate forced Tamsin's face to the wall and pulled her arms behind her

"Nobody wants to see your face darling, at least not in these circumstances" miffed the larger of the henchmen into the Valkyrie's ear as he forced cuffs around her wrists. Tamsin didn't have strength to resist.

As soon as the cuffs were on a black pillowcase was placed over the her head. Darkness again. Tamsin immediately felt uncomfortable as she was led stumbling out of the room. There was no warning given when the she was led down three small stairs. Losing her balance the henchmen holding her by the shoulders let her go as she fell down to the ground below and onto her knees. The three men laughed hysterically and in her mind Tamsin made a mental note to find all three and kill them when this was over. Pulled to her feet again she felt the momentary invigoration of fresh air as she was pulled outdoors. Even through the black hood Tamsin desperately attempted to suck in the cool air. Surrounded by the smell of grass and the freshness of the breeze she became immediately aware of her own rancidness and in a moment of pure indulgence she allowed herself to think of a shower, a hot soothing shower.

After walking for what felt like nearly an hour through increasingly dense woodland, tripping and stumbling all the way, Tamsin was brought to a halt and her hood removed. As her eyes adjusted once more to the light she began to make out faces and shapes. Attempting to assess her situation she turned around on the spot. She was surrounded by a ring of Fae, some familiar to her, others not. The Morrigan was not among them. There is at least 20 of them, can I take 20? There was a time when the Valkyrie didn't need to play the numbers game but as she reached the end of her life cycle her strength and power had diminished. Now every battle, every bar fight, every day was a numbers game.

As Tamsin looked down to her feet she saw a sword. It was delicate and intricately designed. At the center of the pommel sat a beautiful green emerald that attracted her eye. Tamsin felt an overwhelming unnatural desire to pick it up and hold it. She felt a connection to it in her stomach, a familiarity that told her that it was hers to have.

"It is the Gram sword Valkyrie, do you know its history", a man stepped forward from the circle, he was tall, slim and very very old.

"I do, it was forged by Odin…" Tamsin's voice trailed away as she bent over to take the sword in her hand. As soon as she picked it up she felt it's history and sensed its purpose. Looking towards the old man and into his eyes she knew what he was, "you're a Drakkon, how did you come to have this?"

The old man titlted his head, "I am the protector of all serpent Fae, Light and Dark, from those with dragon blood to those with snake blood. We used to think our greatest threat was having this sword land in the hands of our enemies. Throughout our history this weapon has been used to slay our great protectors, leaving our race at risk of annihilation. This sword is most powerful when it is in the hands of those who wish to slay my people. When we finally were able to steal the Gram we felt certain we would be safe."

Tamsin, her eyes still pouring over every nook on the blade, pondered the man's words. Why would a Drakkon allow a Valkyrie near this blade? "I've got to admit old man my history isn't what it should be but haven't Valkyries been responsible for putting this blade in the hands of dragon slayers since the beginning of time?"

The old Drakkon blinked and nodded, "yes and now I give it to you again to earn your freedom"

Tamsin huffed, "earn my freedom? Why do I feel like I need a drum roll?"

As if on cue the circle separates and Tamsin looks on as a hooded figure is dragged towards her, groaning in pain. _Lauren_.

The Drakkon continued "until recently this sword was the source of all fear held by my people, that was until your Doctor friend here participated in an experimentation program with Professor Taft that saw some of our oldest most powerful elders captured and tested upon before suffering horrific deaths."

Lauren was thrown down at Tamsin's feet and as she hit the ground she rolled over in pain before her hood was removed. As her eyes adjusted she looked up to see the Valkyrie standing above her with a sword in hand. Lauren's eyes darted around; she saw there was no escape. She had heard the words of the Drakkon and wanted to protest her innocence, she wanted to explain that she would never have knowingly participated in anything of the kind but knew it was futile.

The Drakkon looked dead into the Valkyrie's eyes "your freedom for the life of the Doctor, it's your choice Valkyrie. If you refuse, you both die"

Tamsin didn't need to think the offer over. A Valkyrie at the end of her life cycle had little to live for anyway, "as much as I appreciate the swell offer old man, my answer is no".

The old man put up his hand to stop Tamsin's words, "you also get the Gram. A Valkyrie in possession of the Gram will have an eternal life cycle"

The tall blonde looked at the Drakkon in shock, she had never heard that within the mythology of the sword. She knew Valkyrie Brunnhilde had helped to have the sword reforged when it was broken but knew nothing of its links to an eternal life cycle.

"You sense how much stronger you are in the swords presence, you know that it's true".

An eternal lifecycle, no need to be reborn…. _do I want this life anymore?_

"No. I won't" Tamsin threw the sword to ground

"Tamsin, wait…" Lauren grabbed the Valkyrie's leg and looked up at her, "do it, I don't want to see you die and if I have to die I don't want one of these strangers to take my life. I'm asking you to do it, please."

"Lauren, no. I've done some pretty shitty things in my life but I'm not killing you to save my own ass, no way".

"Please…." Lauren pleaded with the Valkyrie.

Tamsin dropped down to her knees to face the Doctor. She looked deeply into her eyes trying to assess what she was saying, what the Doctor was truly saying. Bringing her hand up to Lauren's face, Tamsin could see she was genuine, that she was without fear. Letting out a deep breath Tamsin brought their foreheads together, their noses touching and her hand still on the human's cheek. Both women kept their eyes closed feeling the warmth of the others breath. Lauren brought her hand down the Valkyrie's arm until she found her hand and entwined their fingers.

"I can't do it Doc" Tamsin whispered without moving herself from the position they were in but rubbing her thumb gently on Lauren's still swollen cheek.

"You can, I need you to. One of us needs to walk away from this place", Lauren squeezed the Valkyrie's hand and pulled away her face slightly so she could look the other woman in the eye "I need to believe one of us can survive this Tamsin".

They spent a moment in each others gaze before Tamsin looked up to the Drakkon and nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale and Dyson get a sniff of something they don't like

Hale had been sat waiting patiently in the Morrigan's office for nearly an hour. He naturally felt uneasy within the surrounds of the Dark Fae offices. He had hoped to get this conversation over and done with quickly. When the Morrigan refused to take his calls to finalize Tamsin's release he had taken it upon himself to drive over and insist on a meeting face to face. Dyson had interjected and demanded that he go with Hale for protection. While the Ash had certain privileges to draw on with the Morrigan the wolf did not and was forced to wait in the car park for his friend to return.

Despite her reluctance to see him, Evony risked the ire of the Dark Fae elders if she ever refused this meeting. An Ash willing to travel to Dark territory must always be provided both protection and an audience with whomever they seek. These were old ways that had to be adhered to.

"Hale, darling, so lovely of you to drop in. There's nothing nicer than unwanted and unexpected guests"

Hale looked at the woman disgusted, "I wouldn't say my visit is unexpected Evony, I've been calling for the past three days to finalize the details of Tamsin's release.

Evony rolled her eyes "oh yes, that, well, the Valkyrie is hardly the top of my to do list and I'm still struggling to see why she even made it onto yours"

Hale shook his head. Despite his frequent attempts to demonstrate his desire for a genuine truce between the Light and the Dark, Evony still failed to see his ambition, "Tamsin and Dyson were the beginning of a Light and Dark experiment that we both agreed to Evony, she proved herself to us, she's shown us that she can be Dark and still be a friend to the Light. Your punishing her for not following through on whatever order she defied needs to put within that perspective."

The Morrigan gave a smirk that made Hale twitch in his seat, "Tamsin is Dark, she knows the Dark ways Hale. She's been a very very naughty girl. While normally I quite like naughtiness, her type of naughtiness was not appreciated by our elders. In our world punishments must fit the crime". 

She was so very disconcerting. Impossible to read. Hale knew that Tamsin had not simply been sitting in a cell awaiting her fate, he knew she would have felt the full force of the Dark's punishment already,"you've had her for weeks. I imagine whatever you've been putting her through is punishment enough Evony. You agreed to a release. What are your final terms?"

The Morrigan walked behind Hale who was seated in front of her and ran her fingers across his shoulders. Moving to face the Ash she leaned herself against her desk and cocked her head, eyeing her contemporary momentarily before fixing a stern gaze, "the terms are in Tam Tams hands. There is one last job she must complete for one of our elders. If she can get this one right then she is free to go. From you, all I need is one thing. I have heard that the Gram sword has been stolen. It is a sacred sword to the Drakkon who are ancient and loyal to both the Light and the Dark. When we find whoever is in possession of the Gram we must agree that they are to executed for their treachery and the sword returned to the Drakkon for safe keeping."

Hale thought about the offer. He had no control over Tamsin's decision to accept the one final job for the Dark and that did not sit well with him. The Gram however was sacred to the Drakkon and anyone who stole the sword must have known that the punishment for its loss would be death.

"If the thief is Fae then I will agree to those terms", while Hale hated the idea of execution, any Fae who had trained for their dawning would know the value placed on the sacred objects of a clan. A human would not be privy and Hale wanted to ensure they would be protected from their ignorance.

"Excellent. If the Valkyrie agrees to her end then she'll be back in the arms of a bottle of vodka by nightfall", the Morrigan stood up in front of Hale offering a hand out to him. Hale felt sure he was making a deal that would never fall in his favour or that of Tamsin, but what choice did he have? Dyson, Bo, even Kenzi had all encouraged him to get involved. He had sought and been given approval from the Light elders to intervene. Lauren's trial had demonstrated to the Light that there was no human conspiracy and that Taft was working alone. But what was exposed was Taft's ability to infiltrate both the Dark and Light, both sides needed to build alliances to ensure that it never happened again.

As Hale left the Morrigan's office and made his way down towards his car he saw Dyson with a desperate look in his eyes, "What is it?"

"Lauren", Dyson led the Ash over to an empty car spot. Dark red droplets led the two men from the car space back towards the door that Hale himself had just exited.

Hale looked up at the Wolf, "blood? Lauren's blood?"

"Definitely", the wolf knew Lauren's scent. He had immersed himself it when she first went missing.

"There is no way they would hold Lauren here for long, but the Dark's elders often meet here, if they caught her they may have brought her before them to face their own charges of treason", Hale knew enough to know that if Lauren had been here and had faced the Dark's elders then she was in real trouble.

Dyson narrowed in his gaze, "if she was found guilty of treason what would the sentence be?"

With a shake of the head Hale confirmed what Dyson already knew, "a guilty verdict with the Dark carries the same sentence as it does with the Light"

"They're going to execute her?" Dyson brought his fist down onto the car bonnet.

Placing a hand on his friends shoulder Hale sought a solution, "the Dark carry out all their executions in the Killing Woods. That's where they've taken her. How fresh is the blood?"

"Fresh, we might have missed her by a matter of minutes on arrival, so perhaps an hour or two ago"

Both men realized that time was of the essence. The Ash could not go to the Killing Woods, they were deep into Dark territory. If the Ash was found there it would start an all out war but Dyson could not do this alone. They needed to get to Bo, and get to her quickly.

oOo

In frantic voices the situation was explained. Plans were hatched. Time was the true enemy now. Dyson made it to the Dal in short time. Bo had raided Trick's weapons collection and sought his counsel. If his granddaughter was to walk into a Dark execution then she would have to face the circle of elders. Her life was going to be in great jeopardy, there was no doubt about it. Since Bo's return from meeting her father however she was stronger than ever, she had learned a control of her power that Trick knew made her one of the most powerful Fae he had ever encountered. Trick felt sure that the Dark elders would not risk their own lives in a fight against the Succubus but equally he knew that should Bo be successful in rescuing Lauren that they would not forget her treachery quickly.

Dyson was waiting with his motorbike. They needed speed. Bo climbed onto the back of the bike and two sped off. Holding the wolf tightly Bo thought through the best and worst of the scenario she was about to face. How would she cope if Lauren was executed just a month after she gave up her search for the woman? I knew she needed me.

It took nearly 30 minutes to reach the woods. They would have to travel another 20 minutes by foot to reach the execution field.

"Dyson, you can shift, you'll make it there quicker than I can, I'll follow", as soon as the words were spoken Dyson pulled his shirt off and Bo marveled as his wolf form accelerated away from her.

Moving as quickly as she could Bo felt no pain as the branches of the trees she ran past dug into her skin. She was desperate. Nothing else mattered. As she forced her way through a particularly dense section of woodland she saw the wolf. Nipping at her feet Bo felt a sense of relief when she realized that Dyson's urgency meant that Lauren was still alive. I'm coming Lauren.

Pushing through the overhanging branches Bo came onto the circle of elders. Her presence startled them and when they saw the blue of the Succubus' eyes some simply turned and walked away. This was not a fight they wanted, nor were they prepared for.

As the circle began to disband Bo saw Lauren on her knees with Tamsin standing over her with a sword above her head. The commotion caused the Valkyrie to hesitate and in that moment the wolf was able to attack her bringing her to ground.

Before Bo could move toward Lauren she felt a hand on her shoulder and was pulled around to face a tall old man. His eyes glistened gold and Bo watched in shock as his face transformed into a snakes head. Bo tried to grab the serpent and draw chi from him but he resisted with a strength that surprised the Succubus. Almost in an instant the old man brought his head down to Bo's neck and bit into her. Immediately Bo felt a venom flow through her. She pulled the serpent off of her and looked into his face again. His gold eyes were now glowing and the Succubus became hypnotized. Then without a word, his face transformed back, the old man simply turned and walked away. Bo brought her hand up to her neck, which was bleeding heavily. The sight of blood brought her back to reality and she began to stumble towards Lauren holding off attackers whose numbers has vastly diminished. By the time she reached Doctor most of the circle of elders had fled with the wolf rounding those who lagged behind.

Lauren was bent over crippled on the ground, in shock at the action that was taking place around her. As Bo caught sight of the Doctor's face a wave of guilt overcame her as she realized the extent of her former lover's injuries. Kneeling beside her the Succubus gently brought Lauren in for an embrace. "I've got you, I've got you".

Tamsin slowly made her way over to both women on the ground. As she stood above them Bo looked up, blue eyes still shimmering, "you were going to kill her", it was less a question for the Valkyrie than a statement of fact from the Succubus.

Rather than argue her case, rather than try to explain the horrors of the circumstances that brought them to that point, the Valkyrie simply picked up the Gram Sword and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin is put back to work and pays Lauren an overdue visit

Tamsin woke to the sound of tapping on her truck window. She wasn't startled, she knew she'd be found. The Valkyrie had barley tried to cover her tracks. In the month since the woods there had been alcohol, passing out and very little else.

"Just when you thought a girl couldn't look any worse", the Morrigan looked Tamsin over from a safe distance outside of her truck.

Rolling down the window but barley lifting her vision, eyes only partly opened, the Valkyrie simply smirked, "keep up those comments Evony and I might actually grow some feelings and start to give a shit."

Tamsin started rustling around the passenger seat of her truck trying to find the remnants of the previous evening's liquid dinner. Victory! The Valkyrie must have passed out before finishing her bottle of whiskey leaving just enough to give the day the jump start it needed. "Are you here to take me in sheriff?" taking a strong swig from the bottle the blonde finally met the Morrigan's eyes.

"I'm not taking you anywhere, you're filthy and pathetic and quite frankly I don't want to risk catching filthiness or patheticness from you" Evony spat.

Despite the facade the Morrigan saw a look of relief flash across the Tamsin's face before she brought the bottle to her mouth again and shrugged her shoulders dismissively, "you are however going back to work. You might have cocked up the execution but we'll be calling in that IOU soon enough, so until then its back to the wolf you go".

"I was actually thinking about a career change", the Valkyrie mused.

The Morrigan lifted her thin eyebrows "Is there much of a market for drunken sociopaths?"

"I don't know, how'd you land your gig?" Tamsin responded.

The Morrigan smiled. The Valkyrie may not have wanted to believe it but she still had some fight in her. If she has fight in her, then she must want to live and that was all the leverage that was required to control her.

"Let me be very clear for you Tamsin. You have no choice. You go back to working with Dyson today, you go back to playing nice with the happy sunshine gang and most importantly you go back to being my little bitch".

The anger that burned in Tamsin's eyes gave the Morrigan an inordinate amount of pleasure. Giving Tamsin a final smile the Morrigan simply turned on her heals and walked away "Toodles darling".

Tamsin slumped back into her seat eyeing the remnants of the bottle in her hand. She thought about what she would have to face in partnering back with Dyson. She thought about what she'd eventually be forced to do for the Morrigan. Shaking her head the Valkyrie let out a frustrated groan before leaning her arm out of the window of her truck and emptying the contents of her whiskey bottle onto the ground. Placing her hands on the steering wheel the blonde growled again before turning the key in the ignition and driving off.

The drive back to the city would give her plenty of time to think and although she tried to suppress the thought as best she could, it was impossible for her not to realize that being sent back to work would inevitably lead her to see Lauren again. For whatever reason the prospect made her nervous.

oOo

Arriving at the precinct Tamsin ignored the stares as she walked through the door and headed straight for the locker room. Her belongings still in place she was able change her shirt and freshen up before facing up to Dyson. As she approached their desk she saw him look up from his paperwork and was relieved to see a genuine smile cross his face.

"Tamsin, you look...well you look like shit" a sympathetic look came into his eyes.

"Wow. A girl might start to get a complex. It's good to see you wolf breath, at least it's good to see you when you're not trying to bite chunks out of my ass"

"It's good to see you too, especially when you're not trying to kill one of my friends", Dyson stood up to hug the Valkyrie but watched the expression on her face turn to a clear don't you dare as she pulled back.

"Clearly it's been too long between beers bud, but we don't hug...I don't hug"

Dyson laughed and threw his hands in the air "sorry."

"...and about the sword over the Doc's head, you should know we had kind of struck an agreement, she wanted me to cut off her head..." Tamsin winced as she heard her words and saw Dyson's face. The two things combined immediately made her stomach churn. She was riddled with guilt.

Noticing the sudden emotion in the Valkyrie's eyes Dyson lifted a hand to her shoulder, "Lauren hasn't said much about what happened but what she has said is that she would have been dead a long while back if you hadn't been there, she told us what she asked you to do"

"Oh yeah, so the Succubus is understanding then?"

"I'm not sure there is an excuse good enough in the world for Bo as to why anyone would lay a hand on Lauren, but yeah, I think she accepts that you were in pretty unique circumstances."

Tamsin fiddled with some files on the desk in front of her before asking almost off handedly, "how is Lauren?" When she looked up at Dyson she could see he was considering how best to answer the question.

"Physically she's on the mend, she won't be dancing anytime soon but she's doing well..." Dyson paused briefly as he took stock of the next part of his answer. "...emotionally, I don't know what to say. She doesn't speak much, she hasn't really told anyone what happened, but I guess we all know it was pretty brutal." Tamsin looked at Dyson with an emptiness in her eyes you've got no fucking idea.

Dyson saw the Valkyrie's reaction to his comment "what did happen to her? To you?"

Tamsin tried to find the words, even a witty retort, but she was blank. As the memories of her experience with Lauren flooded her mind, she abruptly shook her head in an attempt to shake them away. The two stood there silently, Tamsin trying to find an answer and Dyson desperately wanting to understand what his friends had been through, but no words came. In the end the wolf quietly whispered "another time". Tamsin, grateful for the interjection simply nodded her head.

"So what are we working on?" Tamsin asked charging the subject.

"Bo" Dyson replied.

"If you're talking sex I'm not sure I want to partner up with you on this one" Tamsin responded patting the wolf on the shoulder.

"No. When we came to the woods to find Lauren, Bo was bitten by something that injected a venom in her"

Tamsin nodded, "it would have been the Drakkon that was there running the show"

"Right, we worked out as much, but the funny thing is, despite healing, the venom in Bo's system won't go away completely. Healing seems to just reduce the venom count briefly before it builds in her system again", Dyson said

Tamsin leant onto the desk in front of the Wolf, "so the Succubus needs to have longer healing sessions? Doesn't sound all that awful to me"

"She's tried everything, trust me..." Dyson caught himself

Valkyrie smirked "oh I do". Feeling the tension Tamsin continued "so what impact is the venom having on her?"

"Very little at the moment but she hasn't been letting the venom get to significant levels. What we know is that Drakkon venom is potent and can kill but it should have been wiped from her system by now, this is something different".

"So what do we do?" Asked the Valkyrie

"Ideally we need to get Lauren to look over these files and give us her opinion, nobody knows as much about this stuff as she does. In the meantime we continue the search for the Drakkon who was in the woods that day".

Tamsin and Dyson got to work. The Valkyrie was able to give the wolf a run down on her conversation with the Drakkon and together they started piecing together a list of networks to tap into. For Tamsin, it felt good to be useful and more importantly, busy. The whole day the two detectives bounced ideas off each other and complained about the quality of the precinct coffee. They worked well together, both of them would admit as much.

Stretching back in her chair, the Valkyrie was tired but ready for a drink "It's been a big first day back, I suggest we try to forget about it with a couple of beers and my kicking your ass at pool"

The Wolf stood up with a clutch full of files in his hadn, "actually I was hoping I could give you one more job."

"Urrrgh, pushing the boundaries of friendship here Dyson"

"I need you to take these files to Lauren, you might be able to get a better sense from her whether she's up for reviewing them. Bo has been keen to let her rest but I don't think we can afford the time"

Pausing for a moment, the Valkyrie's stomach turned for the second time that day, "ok, give me the files."

oOo

Tamsin stood outside Lauren's apartment door for nearly five minutes before finally bringing her knuckles down to knock. When she did she could hear shuffling inside. It took a couple of minutes for Lauren to get to the door. When the human finally opened up she stood in front of Tamsin with a cast on her leg and arm and an exasperated expression on her face. The two women looked each other in the eye both with a measure of warmth and saddness. Without saying anything, Lauren opened the door further and in the action of doing so invited the Valkyire in.

Tamsin walked in and passed the Doctor, holding her eye a brief moment longer than was required, "looking better than the last time I saw you Doc."

"Not sure I can say the same for you Tamsin", Lauren's comment stopped the Valkyrie in her stride. She turned to face Lauren and smiled, "ouch Doc, I'm not getting a lot of love today". Lauren, also smiling, limped up to the Valkyrie and placed her arms around her for a warm embrace, a hug, "I was worried about you" she whispered. Still with arms around each other Lauren pulled back slightly to face the Valkyrie "are you ok?" Tamsin nodded, "you don't need to worry about me Doc". Bringing a hand to the Valkyrie's cheek Lauren's eyes welled up with tears "I know" she whispered.

The two women disengaged from their embrace and Lauren walked slowly over to her couch where she gently put herself down. Following behind Tamsin stood over Lauren with the medical files in her hand. Looking up Lauren noticed them for the first time, "back at work I see, are you here for help?"

Tamsin put her hand on Lauren's shoulder, "only if you're up for it"

Nodding her head Lauren's eyes again filled up with tears but this time they overflowed and ran down her reddened cheeks "of course".

"Hmmmm, convincing. Look, why don't I come back in the morning, bring you some coffee and we can get into this then?"

Nodding again Lauren non-verbally agreed with the Valkyrie. "Alright then, I'll be back with breakfast in the morning" Tamsin winked and began to walk past the Doctor on the couch. As she moved towards the door Lauren grabbed hold of her wrist. Turning around Tamsin looked down at the Doctor with questioning eyes.

Lauren's eye's, still filled with tears, pleaded with Tamsin, "please don't go...I need you to stay with me..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren shares some fears and Tamsin gets a bed for the night

Tamsin didn't need an extra invitation to stay, she'd been sleeping in her truck for the better part of a month. Sleeping. Drinking. Living in that truck. The idea of somewhere warm and clean to lay her head would have been appealing coming from the Morrigan at that point. But looking at Lauren's face as she appealed to her with tear filled eyes, there quite simply was never a decision to be made.

"Yeah of course Doc, I'll stay. Just point me in the direction of your booze stash and I'll get myself settled in". The Valkyrie was genuinely concerned that she would be unable to be any type of emotional crutch without a drink to help her along.

The request at least brought a weak smile to the Doctor's face. Pointing over towards the kitchen, "there's some wine in the fridge and whiskey in the cupboard above".

"Options? How civilized" Tamsin quipped as she made her way to the kitchen.

Fixing herself a large pour of whiskey Tamsin looked over to the Doctor, "you're not going to make me drink alone are you Doc? I never drink alone". Both women laughed a little at the ridiculousness of the statement. "I better have a glass of wine then" Lauren smiled.

Tamsin sat herself down on the couch next to the Doctor handing over her glass of wine. "So what's going on Doc? You seem a little to low for someone that just avoided execution." She could see the Doctor struggling to decide how much to open up and for a moment Tamsin thought they would simply sit there silently drinking together. There was no doubt that she would be quite happy for the evening to play out that way.

But the words did come, in a trickle at first, slowly formed from a mind clearly unsure whether to allow a full release. Once they started the Doctor had trouble stopping the barrage of emotion that followed. Through weakened sobs Lauren explained to the Valkyrie how in the month since her rescue she had struggled to sleep; she didn't like what she saw when she closed her eyes. She shared the physical and emotional symptoms of a crippling anxiety that swept like tidal waves over her in moments alone. She explained to the Valkyrie the fear that gripped her when the sun went down, when she lay in bed waiting for the morning to come and how she was sure that every creak in the wooden floorboards of her home was an announcement of the return of that thing.

Tamsin said nothing. She simply listened to the woman, nodding occasionally in agreement as if to signal to Lauren that she too understood the trauma of what they both had endured. What they had witnessed each other endure.

For a moment they sat together in silence before Lauren, in an attempt to explain to the Valkyrie why she was was opening up to her began again, "I think the worst thing is that I can't tell Bo, or Hale, or Dyson or anyone else any of this because it means telling them everything else. I just don't think I can explain to them what happened there". The Valkyrie nodded once more, drinking down her whiskey, trying desperately to resist the urge to say something stupid like "harden up Doc" or "time to move on". But Tamsin didn't know how to provide comfort in words. She had no idea how to reassure the Doctor that it would all be ok, because she herself knew that sometimes the trauma of these things can take years...hundreds of years...to go away.

"I don't like making friends Doc"

"Wh...What?" Looking at Lauren's face, Tamsin could see that she was immediately questioning whether she made the right choice in opening up to the Valkyrie.

"What I mean is, I don't really let people in. I think it's because of the things I've seen. And done. So I just carry this shit alone..." Tamsin looked up from her drink and to the human. "…I don't like what goes on inside me a lot of the time. Maybe if I didn't spend an entire lifetime pushing people away I wouldn't be so fucked up".

Standing up to grab the bottle of whiskey the Valkyrie took a swig directly from it before turning again to face the Doctor, "I guess that's similar to what's happening to you with your friends. Don't block them out. You don't want to end up like me". As if to illustrate her point Tamsin returned the bottle of whiskey to her mouth and devoured its remains.

Returning to couch next to the Doctor, the Valkyrie could sense the concerned look on Lauren's face but refused to return her gaze. Lifting up Lauren's half finished wine glass the Valkyrie spoke in a hushed and genuine tone, "I'll sleep on the couch, you should go to bed and try to get some rest. You have my word I will destroy anything that comes into this house". Turning towards the human and looking her dead in the eye the Valkyrie wanted Lauren to understand that while she didn't have words that could comfort her, she could still provide it to her in other ways, her way, "you're safe Doc. I'll keep you safe". In that moment, looking back at Lauren the Valkryie could see that she believed her.

Lauren placed her hand on Tamsin's and held the woman's gaze for a moment. With emotionally laced sincerity Lauren whispered "thank you" before pulling herself up off the couch and slowly making her way to her bedroom, alighting the stairs with caution and control. Tamsin was of half a mind just to pick her up and carry her but sensed that the Doctor didn't need to feel anymore frail that she already did, so she let her go.

While the Doctor finally got a full night's rest, Tamsin, despite the relative luxury and warmth of her surrounds, spent the night trying to understand why it was this human brought out a range of feelings and emotions in her that she'd long thought locked away.

Lauren's bottle of wine was finished in no time at all.

oOo

In the morning as Lauren slowly made her way down the stairs she looked over to the couch and saw the Valkyrie half covered in a blanked, asleep and clutching an empty wine bottle. She made it to her kitchen without stirring her guest and decided it best to let her be a little while longer. She picked up the folder that Tamsin had brought with her the previous evening and began to flick through the pages. Blood work, lethal dose trials, toxicity reports all relating to Drakkon venom. Drakkon venom...Lauren's mind immediately went to the woods, to the Drakkon protector who had given the Tamsin that vile ultimatum and the Gram Sword. Lauren couldn't allow her guest the extra rest she clearly needed.

"Tamsin, wake up. Tamsin!"

Lifting her head over the couch, the Valkyrie yawned, "just when I got to sleep Doc, what the.." looking at Lauren she noticed the files in her hand, "oh, yeah, that's what I wanted to chat to you about"

Lauren's voice was desperate, "what is this, does this relate to the Drakkon in the woods?"

"It does. And Bo" Tamsin nodded

Confusion on her face Lauren looked again at the blood work in the files "these are Bo's samples?"

"Yup, I guess the rescue didn't completely go off without a hitch. The Succubus got bit by old snakeskin and no amount of healing is getting the venom out of her system."

Although she had called an end to their relationship and run away with the intention of never returning, thinking of Bo 'healing' with someone other than herself still sent a strong pang of regret into the pit of Lauren's stomach, "you should have told me last night that this was about Bo"

Clearly perturbed by the comment Tamsin, looking slightly disheveled, stood to her feet, "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize your crippling breakdown could be postponed".

Lauren looked at the Valkyrie clearly hurt, "Bo's a friend, sometimes its about putting others first".

"Look, when she heals she reduces the venom levels in her body but they slowly replenish. It's not life of death at the moment. You were going to be no use to anyone last night so I made a call not to push it. Shoot me".

Lauren didn't know what to say, how to respond. Why had Bo kept from her that she had been injured while rescuing her? The hours after the woods were a blur of hospitals and stressed voices. Lauren could remember very little of any of it, but it had now been a month, there had been opportunities to tell her, "I need to see Bo, can you drive me?"

"urrrgh…any chance I can shower first?" Tamsin looked at the horrified look on the human's face "...fine, fine, let's go".

oOo

Arriving at the Crack Shack it took several minutes of banging on the door before Kenzi finally answered. "holy shitballs Doc, do you know what time it is?"

"It's after 9am Kenzi, it's hardly pre-dawn"

"Yeah, well that's easy to say for someone who wasn't drinking until pre-dawn, my body thinks it's the middle of the night", both Kenzi and Tamsin shared a knowing look "nice to have you back Tam Tam".

"Is Bo here, is she ok?" Lauren pressed

"ah…I see Slamsin here gave you the run down on Bobo's Snake Transmitted Disease"

"It's a toxin Kenzi, not a disease" Lauren corrected her

Kenzi threw open the door to her guests, "seesh Doc, you don't let details get in the way of a good STD joke. I guess this means you're feeling better".

"Who was at the door Kenz?" walking into the lounge in nothing but her kimono, Lauren felt a wave a relief when she saw the Succubus looked perfectly healthy…perfect.

"Lauren! Is everything ok?" the Succubus quickly made her way over to the Doctor picking up her good hand and looking deeply into her brown eyes. Watching as the Doctor's knees visibly went weak the Valkyrie simply rolled her eyes.

Lauren squeezed her hand, "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You were bitten by that Drakkon? Why didn't you say something to me, I could have helped with the antivenin before now"

Looking over the Doctor's shoulder towards the Valkyrie the Succubus was clearly unhappy, "oh welcome back Tamsin, I see you're causing trouble already, we didn't need to get Lauren involved yet"

The Valkyrie, hungover and frustrated by the early morning accusations responded swiftly, "hey, don't look at me, it was Dyson that sent me to speak to the Doctor"

Bringing the Succubus's vision back to her Lauren pleaded, "Bo, you don't need to coddle me, I want to be useful again. I want to be useful to you". The words brought a smile onto the brunette's face but it was quickly lost to her when she heard another voice them in the room.

"Did I hear my name?" Entering the lounge shirtless and in nothing but his jeans the wolf was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tamsin and Lauren. Throwing a desperate glance towards Bo the wolf felt stranded and alone, "Lauren…hey".

Almost unconsciously the Doctor dropped the Succubus's hand. Bo looking away from the wolf and back towards Lauren's hurt filled eyes simply didn't know what to say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin decides to take Lauren out to celebrate and to blow off some steam

Tamsin had stayed on Lauren's couch every night for two weeks. The two women's paths rarely crossed in the home. The Valkyrie would wander in late in the evening or in the early hours of the morning and was usually still asleep when Lauren left for the lab. In the first few nights Lauren had sent the Valkyrie text messages saying the couch was hers should she need it, but Tamsin's late night door knocking had not been good for the Doctor's still fragile nerves, so in the end she was given a key of her own.

In what had become something of an oddly reassuring tradition the Valkyrie would yell out to the Doctor on her arrival of a night time "just me Doc, you ok up there?" Tamsin would usually get a response and if she didn't she was up the stairs in a flash to check on her housemate. For Lauren, she felt safer knowing that Tamsin was either in the house, or would be coming home during the course of the evening. She liked her being near.

Since that day at the Crack Shack Lauren had tried to keep her contact with Bo and the others relatively professional. Lauren knew she had no right to be angry with Bo and could see she and Dyson were both torn by the situation. But still, seeing them together, knowing they were together, it hurt. Bo had tried to explain how the events had unfolded, but Lauren had politely discouraged her from continuing "you don't owe me an explanation Bo".

On the bright side, Bo's venom situation had given Lauren something to focus on. Her body was well and truly on its way to being healed and her lab work was helping to address some of the emotional wounds that were not in as much of a hurry to mend. She had however been making slow progress. The toxins in Bo's body were virtually impossible to kill in any scenario. Cockroaches of toxin world Lauren had thought.

Tamsin would occasionally come to the lab and provide Lauren with a new sample from Bo. The Valkyrie would always watch the Doctor's face cringe as she read the label marking how long the sample had been taken post copulation.

"I thought I'd seen the worst of your cruel and unusual punishment while we were holed up in the Dark Hilton, but I've got to tell you Doc, this seems equally unwarranted. And painful"

"It's science Tamsin, that's all"

The Valkyrie watched as the Doctor returned to her microscope. Her plastered arm making the use of the instrument challenging, "when are the casts due to come off Doc?"

"Actually, I have a check up on the leg and arm this afternoon, so hopefully both today"

Tamsin clapped her hands together, "excellent. Just what we need".

Lauren looked up trying to understand the Valkyrie's comment,"just what we need?"

"Yes, just what we need. An excuse to party".

Shaking her head the Doc went back to her microscope.

"I'll pick you up from home at six Doc, get your cast off and your dancing shoes on". Tamsin turned quickly and walked out of the lab.

"Tamsin, no…. I have work to do…Tamsin!"

oOo

Tamsin was not at all surprised when she arrived at Lauren's apartment and found the Doctor was absent. It had been just over six weeks since both woman gained their freedom and yet the Doctor had found no cause for celebration. Tonight Tamsin was going to ensure that all changed.

Heading up to Lauren's bedroom the Valkyrie packed a bag of clothes appropriate for the night she had planned in her mind. Drinking, dancing and most probably just more drinking. Regardless of how the night played out Tamsin wanted to ensure that Lauren knew there was life after Bo, there was a world out there to be experienced. In her mind Lauren had been given a new chance at life, she'd avoided execution, treason charges and was welcomed back into the world of the Light. Tamsin had been given much the same with the extended life span provided to her while she was in possession of the Gram Sword. They both needed to grasp this opportunity.

When she arrived at the lab she found the Doctor exactly where she left her earlier in the day, only this time minus a leg and arm cast.

"How's it feel Doc?"

Looking up from her microscope and then down to her arm and leg Lauren smiled a genuine smile that made the Valkyrie's heart beat a little quicker. It was the first moment of real happiness she'd seen in the woman's eyes since well before her capture.

"I've got to admit, it feels good. Weird, but good. Although my leg is still quite weak, I'm not sure I'll be up for to much tonight, perhaps we should just go see a movie?"

Rolling her eyes the Valkyrie was having none of it. "I've seen you do things on that leg that I didn't think any human could do Doc. We'll have you on a dance floor tonight I'm sure of it".

Throwing a bag of clothes at Lauren's feet she smirked that classic shit eating grin "you don't have any excuses left hotpants, lets go…"

Lauren had never seen a club like it. The entire place was an explosion to the senses. The music was so loud that she felt her lungs vibrate. She and Tamsin started out positioned at the bar, yelling inaudible words at each other. For Lauren the wine and shots were flowing a little too quickly, but as the night wore on she began to enjoy the feeling washing over her. The Valkyrie would occasionally lean in close to the Doctor's ear and comment on passerby's who attempted to engage the two beautiful women in conversation. Whenever she did she held her face next to Lauren's a touch longer than required. The Doctor couldn't deny she enjoyed the closeness of it. The alcohol coupled with the electric sexual atmosphere had pushed dormant desires to the surface.

Lauren made eye contact with beautiful women as they passed by, watching for the reaction in their body language. Standing beside her Tamsin smirked proudly when the glances were returned with full and clear intent. The Doctor felt different here with the Valkyrie beside her. She had never really been the predatory type but with the physical reminders of her torment now removed she felt a new freedom, a new power.

When Tasmin suggested that they move to the dance floor the Doctor initially refused. The Valkyrie stood in front of her for a moment and Lauren did not believe she would allow her to stay put. Tamsin moved her face into Lauren's ear to say something and as she did the Doctor felt sure that her heartbeat could be heard above the rupturing base of the music that blared. Feeling the Valkyrie's breath against her ear Lauren couldn't help but bite down on her lip. A mouth so close to her skin, Lauren exhaled as she felt Tamsin's words release, "suit yourself Doc". Pulling her face away the Valkyrie gave the Doctor a wink and smirk before walking off towards the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

From the bar Lauren watched Tamsin cut a swath through an appreciative crowd. Her height and build were enough to attract attention in most normal circumstances, but in tight black jeans and in a skin exposing black singlet the Valkyrie had a presence that was impossible to resist. From the safety of the bar Lauren could see the faces of men and woman alike as they noticed the stunning blonde move to the music. People responded to her physically, attempting to position themselves next to her, fighting for room on the already heaving dance floor. Those who sought her attention knew without a doubt that any interaction would be on the Valkyrie's terms alone.

Watching on from a safe distance, Lauren's mind began racing at a million miles an hour. Her normally clear analytical approach was clouded by alcohol and noise. She had felt her own feelings for Tamsin evolve since they had first been captive together. There was absolutely a connection with the woman borne of a shared experience that they alone could understand. Was she confusing those feelings with desire due to the natural rejection she felt since learning of Bo's new relationship with Dyson?

Lauren's internal dialogue was however interrupted as she noticed the Valkyrie give a tall and strikingly attractive man dancing in front of her the go ahead to bring his body in close to hers. Lauren watched their movements synchronize, the man pulling Tamsin's body into his while he ran his hands down the side of her waist. A pain to the center of her chest told the Doctor she was jealous. If there was one feeling Lauren did not want to feel right now it was jealousy.

Deciding not to watch the performance, Lauren turned back to the bar and ordered another drink wanting to dull whatever it was she was feeling further. With one shot and then another Lauren simply could not resist the temptation to look back to Tamsin. When she did she found the man had moved behind her, the Valkyrie's back pressed against him, his hands moving across her taught stomach and his nose buried in her hair. In that moment the Valkyrie looked towards the Doctor and their eyes connected. Finishing the drink in her hand Lauren held the gaze as she walked from the bar and made her way towards the Valkyrie, through the crush of bodies, past the attentive eyes she herself gained from onlookers. Tamsin's face turned to a knowing smirk as Lauren finally made it to her. With Lauren stood in front of her, Tamsin removed herself from the clutches of her admirer and stepped towards the Doctor, bringing her body in close. When her male admirer attempted to protest Tamsin shot him a look that left him without a doubt that his chance had passed.

Lauren pulled the Valkyrie in close making sure that there was no doubt as to her intention. Tamsin responded by bringing her hand up to the Doctor's face and lowering her own so that their foreheads were pressed against each other. Their lips hovered closely for a moment before the Valkyrie could resist no more, forcing her mouth into the human's. This was not a slow or tender kiss. This was a release. A pure and impossible release of all the emotions these two women had held in check for months. The pain, the hurt, the fear, the hope; everything was present in this moment. Lauren tried to pull the Valkyrie in closer to her body, throwing her arms around her back and squeezing her tightly. Tamsin responded bringing her hand up to Lauren's neck, into her hair and holding her there in their kiss. No matter how either woman tried, the closeness both of them so desperately desired could not be found on this dance floor. Pushing back from the embrace Lauren lifted her eyes to the Valkyrie "you need to take me home". With a smile Tamsin simply grabbed the Doctor's hand and led her off the dance floor and out of the club.

oOo

There was not a taxi in the world that could of got the two women back to Lauren's apartment fast enough. Both attempted to refrain as best they could on the drive home but when Lauren leaned into Tamsin's neck and began kissing her way up to her ear the Valkyrie just about lost all control. Throwing a fifty dollar note at the driver Tamsin barked "you need to speed up buddy".

Arriving at the apartment Lauren fumbled with her keys as she felt the pressure of the Valkyrie's body pressed against her. Finally inside, Tamsin turned the Doctor against the closed door and both women felt an enormous relief as the solid object allowed the Valkyrie to push their bodies forcibly against each other. It still was not nearly close enough.

Lauren pulled at Tamsin's clothes, first removing the Valkyrie's singlet and then her own. Pressed together again, in a devouring kiss, the Doctor let out a moan as for the first time she felt skin on skin. Hearing the human's audible response Tamsin, without removing herself from the embrace or their kiss, turned them towards the stairs to the bedroom unbuttoning Lauren's pants as they moved. By the time they made it up to the bed the Doctor was completely naked and when the Valkyrie pushed her down Lauren could only marvel at the physique of the only partially naked woman standing above her.

Pulling herself up to the edge of the bed Lauren sat herself in front of the Valkyrie's waist and unbuttoned her jeans, removing them in a strong swift action. Bringing her mouth to the exposed stomach in front of her she was urged on as Tamsin groaned while bringing her hands into Doctor's hair. Running her fingers gently across the leg hemline of the Valkyrie's panties Lauren felt a heat explode inside her. Removing all remaining clothing the Doctor could not hold back any longer, plunging her mouth into the Valkyrie as the tall blonde arched her back in pleasure.

Tamsin was lost in that moment, she could feel herself drifting towards the abyss. When she felt Lauren inside her she knew she needed to take action before the woman sent her over the edge. Removing herself from the Doctor's hold the Valkyrie took to her knees putting Lauren's slim body directly in front of her. Kissing her way up the human's inner thigh Tamsin couldn't help but bite down whenever she heard the human moan.

Completely naked, the Valkyrie's body on top of her own, Lauren felt for the first time the closeness she'd sought the entire evening. When the Valkyrie thrust her fingers inside of her and placed her mouth over her ear Lauren felt herself start to become undone. Tamsin adjusted her position so that Lauren's leg was between her. As she thrust into the human she brought their lips back together and tasted the vibrations from Lauren's moans as both women came completely undone, holding tightly onto each other.

As Lauren lay next to the Valkyrie in the moments after she blocked out thoughts of what tomorrow would mean for them both. For one night, for the first time in such a long time Lauren Lewis felt warm, safe and happy. She was going to enjoy this small luxury while she could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their big night Tamsin is asked by Dyson to help with a lead and Lauren has to face up to blood for the first time since her release

The first time it rang the phone only barely stirred the Valkyrie from her sleep. In those initial moments as she opened her eyes Tamsin battled to remember where she was or how she got there. Weeks of sleeping in her truck and then Lauren's couch had trained her away from the comfort she was immersed in. As she tilted her head she saw for the first time the body next to her; wrapped intricately around her. With her head tucked into the nook of the Valkyrie's shoulder and her arm draped across her torso Lauren lay asleep, blissfully unaware of the phone ringing in the kitchen below. Looking upon her peaceful companion Tamsin agreed in her own mind that she was not going to move, the caller could wait. Taking in a deep breath the Valkyrie's eyes began to close once more as she took in the smells of sex, sweat and alcohol all around her. She could not remember ever feeling as comfortable as she did in that moment.

The second time Tamsin heard the phone it jolted her out of her restful state. Whoever was calling was now in a world of trouble, the Valkyrie had decided the guilty party would needed to be punished. When her sleeping companion began to stir Tamsin growled, her sleep and now her comfortable position compromised by a persistent caller. Lauren turned her body over but kept her back wedged next to the Vlakyrie. Feeling the Doctor's warm skin pressed against her appeased the Valkyrie slightly and when moments later the phone stopped ringing, merciful comfort was restored and she shut her eyes again.

The third time the phone rang Lauren stirred once more and rolled away from the Valkyrie. Tamsin's eyes shot open and she resolved to ensure that the damn thing did not ring again. Pulling herself out of the bed she made it to the kitchen in time to see her phone with Dyson's name flashing across it.

She couldn't help barking into the phone, "are you dead, dying or lying in a ditch? Before you answer that, I need to tell you if your answer is no to all of those then soon you'll find yourself engaging in each of those activities when I get my hands on you"

The Wolf couldn't help but laugh "Big night?"

"Yes. Get to the point" Tamsin snapped

"I've just got a tip. I think we found our Drakkon" Dyson said

The Valkyrie rubbed her eyes in frustration, "urgh. Will he still be there in 24 hours?"

"I'm not risking it Tamsin"

"I thought you'd say that..." thinking about her options for moment, Tamsin knew what she had to do "Fine. I'll come to you, and you better be waiting with a coffee"

oOo

The Valkyrie had left Lauren sleeping. She hadn't wanted to wake the Doctor up only to leave. In her mind it made perfect sense. She'd be back within a couple of hours and they could address whatever it was they'd need to address about the previous evenings shenanigans. Perhaps there would even be time for more shenanigans. Regardless, there was no time for anything this morning. Tamsin knew that to get Bo's venom situation resolved they needed to find this Drakkon. Worse still, in the back of her mind, Tamsin knew that if she wanted to hold the Gram Sword and ensure Lauren was in no future danger she probably needed to kill the Drakkon. She had little doubt that this Fae elder would not allow those sleeping dogs to lie.

Pulling outside of Dyson's loft Tamsin put her hand on the horn of her truck and held it. She hoped the noise might provide the wolf with a smidgen of the annoyance his calls had caused her that morning. When the wolf emerged with his fingers in his ears the Valkyrie laughed with satisfaction. It was a laughter that dissipated quickly when she watched the Succubus emerge behind him shit.

Walking around to the drivers window Bo gave the Valkyrie a strange look. "Tamsin you'll need to come with us in the Camaro, we're not all going to fit into your truck". Tamsin nodded and jumped out. She walked straight past Bo without really giving her a second look. She was terrified the Succubus could read something in her aura or just know by looking her in the eyes, yes, I slept with you ex and I'd do it again.

Making her way to car she felt a small level of anxiety lift when she saw the wolf was holding out a coffee.

"You're lucky you remembered wolf breath, I'm already cranky this morning"

Dyson handed over the coffee and Tamsin saw the wolf's nostrils flair. _Oh shit._

"No time to shower this morning TamTam?" Dyson was smirking and the Valkyrie suddenly found herself caught between a desire to run and hide and punch the bastard in the face. Before she could decide on either the Succubus was yelling out the window "Let's go!"

Tamsin sat herself in the back of the Camaro and did her best to suppress both smell and aura from the two Fae in the front of the car.

"How's Lauren?" Bo looked at the Valkyrie through the rearview mirror.

"What do you mean?" The Valkyrie snapped almost too quickly

"What do you mean what do I mean? I mean how's Lauren, how's she holding up"

"Oh, she's ok...no she's good. She had her casts taken off last night", with that comment the wolf turned in his seat to face Tamsin, "that's great, cause for celebration I bet", the wolf was smirking at how uncomfortable the Valkyrie was. Tamsin knew that the wolf knew, and he knew that she knew he knew. Both of them knew he wouldn't say anything to Bo but he was still going to make his partner squirm.

"It was, we went out and had a few drinks. It was good to see her blow off some steam"

"You and Lauren went out drinking together?" The Succubus huffed as she said it. The Valkyrie felt an urge to tell her that the night may have started with drinking but ended somewhere else entirely but she resisted and was proud of herself for doing so. Looking at Dyson she could see he was too.

Changing the subject Dyson jumped into the details of tip-off he'd received. They were heading to the shipyards where a large delivery of mice was coming in. The mice were to used by research facilities across the city but the tip had said the Drakkon with Under Fae assistance was planning a raid.

Tamsin had thought twice about brining the Gram Sword with her but whenever she was within ten meters of it she felt a hundred times stronger. It was also a slayer of dragons and serpents, if they were to face the Drakkon they would need whatever additional arsenal it could bring to the table.

Bo parked the car out of sight of the docking area of the shipyards. They could already hear a commotion taking place so their presence had not yet been noticed. Dyson led from the front, moving behind him from shipping container to shipping container was Bo. Tamsin held further back monitoring their flank for movements.

The closer the three went to the docking area the more power Tamsin felt. When she looked down at her hands gripping the Gram Sword she saw a ball of white light holding them in place. Without knowing how or why the Valkyrie swung around and there standing in front of her was a Drakkon, not the one from the woods, but a serpent Fae nonetheless. As if possessed the Valkyrie had the creature on the ground her sword to its throat. It was so easy.

"Where's your leader? The Drakkon Protector, where is he?", almost without hesitation the serpent simply lifted his terrified arm and pointed behind the Valkyrie. When Tamsin turned around she saw the old man from the woods fleeing to a waiting speed boat leaving behind a gang of Under Fae that Dyson and Bo were both struggling to fend off. Jumping to her feet the Valkyrie did not hesitate in entering the fray.

Bo was handling three underfae at a time. Months ago the Succubus wouldn't have had the power to handle more than one, but now Tamsin had to admit that her power and control was impressive to watch. Transforming herself into her pure form the Valkyrie too, with the extra power of the Gram Sword, was able to demolish three at a time. Despite the enormous strength the three held against these Under Fae monsters, they were drastically out numbered. More and more Under Fae came running at them from opened shipping containers, all three realised quickly that this had been a trap. When Bo saw Dyson knocked out cold in front of her she yelled out to the Valkyrie "we need to get out of here". Tamsin simply nodded "try and pick him up and get him to the car, I'll buy you some time, throw me your sword". The Succubus threw her sword to the Valkyrie and under Tamsin's protection was able to pull the wolf to his feet.

Bo was making good speed to the car. Tamsin was able to fend off the Under Fae that attempted to attack the wolf and Succubus but only just. Even with the strength provided her by the Gram Sword she could feel her arms grow heavy. The Valkyrie felt the first blade from Under Fae slice across her left shoulder and the second open a wound across her chest. The pain and warmth of the blood running down her arm sent a surge of adrenaline through her body. When her blood touched the hilt of the Gram Sword an enormous blinding light exploded out from it's tip throwing the attacking Under Fae into the air. The Valkyrie felt a power surge through her. Rather than back away from the attacking monsters she ran towards them throwing her swords at bodies without care or caution.

It could only have been moments, minutes perhaps, but when Tamsin heard the sound of the car horn she stopped and when she looked about her all she saw was masses of flesh and bone. She had not seen that kind of destruction in a long time. She had not inflicted that kind of destruction in even longer. The power running through was enormous, she could taste in her mouth and feel it in her bones. This Sword and her blood, Valkyrie blood, were forged of the same essence. She felt invincible.

Hearing the car horn once more the Valkyrie looked a final look over the scene in front of her. Rushing to the car Tamsin could see a look of genuine fear in Bo's eyes, her still blue iridescent eyes. Bo had seen the destruction the Valkyrie had just brought upon their enemies and it scared her, "Tamsin?"

"I'm fine Bo, drive, we need to get Dyson to Lauren".

oOo

Tamsin had sent Lauren a message on the fast drive to the apartment. She knew to expect them but couldn't possibly have been prepared for what she saw. When they entered the apartment all three were covered in blood. Some their own, some the Under Fae that each had slain and none more so than Tamsin.

The sight of blood and panic brought Lauren back to the darkness she had escaped. Looking at her, Tamsin could see the Doctor was distressed by the sight in front of her. Picking up one of the towels Lauren had brought out in preparation for their arrival she quickly wiped as much blood from her face and arms as she could and went to the human.

"What happened?" Lauren's words were filled with fear.

Tamsin squeezed the Doctor's arm, "we're ok, I'll explain everything, but Dyson took a really nasty hit to the head, I need to you to take care of him"

Lauren's shocked eyes looked down to her own hands which were shaking "I don't know...I don't know if I can".

The Valkyrie looked down to the Doctor's hands and saw them moving in shock. Picking them up and holding them in her own Tamsin looked back into Doctor's face "this is what you do Doc, you take these hands and you make people better. You can do it". The words were enough in that moment to raise Lauren from her distress.

The Doctor made her way over to Bo who was bent over Dyson on the table. His head was cut wide open and Bo held a towel over the wound trying desperately to restrict the bleeding. "Let me see him Bo", Lauren placed her hand on Succubus's arm gently moving her away from the wolf. As soon as she was with him Lauren's focus returned complete. Tamsin was right, this was what she was good at. The Valkyrie and Succubus stood by and took orders from the Doctor for gauze, iodine, stitches, bandages and water. They both watched her work, in awe of her, in awe of her hands. Dyson too was slowly coming around. He was going to be ok.

The four sat silently for a long time. Each with different thoughts running through their heads. "Can I take him home?" Bo looked to Lauren. The Doctor gave a weak nod and then detailed instructions on wound care and concussion. Bo simply smiled as she listened. She loved hearing the human geek out. As Tamsin looked at the two interact she could see that Bo still had feelings for the Doctor, perhaps it was love. The thought turned her stomach into knots. She didn't want to care. 

The Valkyrie offered to drive Bo and Dyson home. The three drove to the Crack Shack in silence. The debrief would need to come later. By the time Tamsin returned to Lauren's apartment the Doctor had cleaned away most of the evidence of the makeshift triage station.

"Let me look at you" Lauren motioned to the Valkyrie who went to her where she was seated at the kitchen bench.

"Were you hurt?" she asked as the Valkyrie began point out the cuts and slashes she'd received, almost wearing them like badges of honour, "oh Tamsin, we need to clean these up, what happened?"

Tamsin didn't know whether she should leave parts of the story out. Should she tell the Doctor about the Drakkon? The tip being a trap? The Gram Sword? The danger she was concerned they were all in. Looking at the woman in front of her she realized she couldn't lie and that she didn't need to protect her, she was strong enough, so in the end the Valkyrie decided to let the Doctor in, to share with her everything that had occurred. Lauren listened quietly as she cleaned and tended to the Valkyrie's wounds. When Tamsin was done the Doctor looked up from the woman's now bandaged arm and smiled, "that's a pretty good excuse for leaving me to wake up to an empty bed this morning, I thought you'd run off for good", the Valkyrie felt a wave of relief and then a small panic. Were they about to have a 'talk'?

"Nothing I like more than backing up sex with some violence" _oh you idiot_

"Is that right? And what comes after that?", Lauren opened her legs slightly, giving the Valkyrie an opportunity to slip between. When Tamsin moved her face towards the Doctor she found no resistance at all and as she leaned in and placed a kiss on the Doctors lips the Valkyrie smirked "a shower?" They were both in agreement. The day was to end just as the previous one had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Tamsin come to a decision on their living arrangement

Tamsin had come home late from the precinct. Dyson was still recovering from his head injury and concussion meaning the paperwork she usually left to the wolf was now hers to complete. She hated paperwork.

Two nights in a row the Valkyrie had ended up in bed with Lauren and so she was agitated about what to expect this evening. She needed to find her own apartment. Or maybe go back to the truck? She couldn't keep staying with Lauren, not while whatever was going on between the two woman was going on. She would stay this one last night and then move out and maybe on.

Walking into Lauren's apartment Tamsin did what she had been doing for the past two weeks prior to the woman sleeping together. When she found Lauren had already gone to bed she called up to the Doctor letting her know it was just her walking into the apartment.

"Hi Doc, just me, you ok up there?"

For whatever reason the Valkyrie's stomach turned slightly while waiting for the response to come down.

"Hey Tamsin"

 _Hey Tamsin? Hmmm._ The Valkyrie wondered whether there was any possible way to read into the response, was there anything in the Doctor's voice that suggested she was actually inviting her up to her bedroom? _Stop it..._ The Valkyrie cursed herself for caring either way and headed to the kitchen and fixed herself a drink. When seeking some clarity of mind the Valkyrie always went to the bottle, it's what she had become accustomed to doing. With a drink in her hand she felt better able to manicure the truth and find the answers she wanted to find and not the ones she needed to. It was easier in that moment to convince herself that whatever she was feeling now for the Doctor was about desire, nothing more than a primal want. She even admitted to herself that she was lonely and this was simply a physical response to years of emotional isolation. This situation with the Doctor was about everything and anything but the Doctor herself, she was merely incidental.

Finishing her drink Tamsin decided the only way to stop the thinking, _the feelings,_ was to sleep. Pulling together blankets and stripping herself down to her underwear and singlet the Valkyrie fell onto the couch, tucking herself in and rubbing her feet together in an attempt to generate heat.

Tamsin's eyes adjusted slowly to the dark as she lay on her back staring at the high ceiling above. Not feeling tired at all she began to concentrate on the cuts and bruises strewn across her body, running her fingers down some of the angry healing wounds that stung to the touch. Her mind wandered to the Doctor's delicate care for her in the aftermath of the run in with the Drakkon's Under Fae. To her tending to her wounds and how easily she allowed the Valkyrie back into her bed. Tamsin felt a frustration burn in her, she wanted to go to the Doctor in that moment. She wanted to lay next to her again and go back to that place where she had so comfortably existed for the past two evenings. Instead she was on a couch, alone again and worst of all she was caring that it was the case. Catching her mind drifting to a place emotionally she didn't want to go the Valkyrie admonished herself and closed her eyes _sleep, you need to sleep, then you need to leave._

On the edge of sleep Tamsin heard a creak in the bones of the apartment that brought her back round. Eyes still shut but ears on the listen she felt movement even if she couldn't see it. Opening her eyes she looked up to see Lauren standing above her, dressed in her bathrobe. For a moment Tamsin waited for the Doctor to speak and to explain her presence but she didn't say a word, she just looked down at the Valkyrie.

"Doc, are you ok?"

A moment more of silence and Tamsin's heart rate was up.

"Lauren? Should I be worried about you? You're not hiding a knife in that robe are you?"

The Valkyrie's eyes had adjusted to the dark again, just enough to see the Doctor's mouth contort towards the creation of a word and then stop. Instead she unwrapped herself from within her robe and let it drop to her feet leaving her standing naked and exposed. The Valkyrie watched mouth agape at the situation unfolding before her and when Lauren pulled back her blankets and straddled her on the couch she simply lay there frozen in shock. The only response that Tamsin could muster immediately was to bring her hands up to Doctor's stomach, her fingers wrapped around her side and thumbs delicately rubbing the human's midriff. The Valkyrie heard herself release a deep breath and watched the Doctor above her respond to it by pulling at her arms forcing Tamsin into an upright position so the two were virtually eye to eye.

Eye to eye. This lingered gaze felt closer than anything the two had experienced together yet. A closeness physically yes, but there was something else too. Something that caught the emotion of their experience together. It was too much for the Valkyrie who closed her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on the human's lips. The Doctor responded, bringing her hand to Tamsin's face before slipping it down behind her ear and into the light blonde's hair. A first gentle kiss became filled with muted groans from the human that the Valkyrie couldn't help but respond to. Not waiting for any further permission to advance their interaction Tamsin pulled her own singlet away before pressing their bodies and mouths together again. When Tamsin brought her hand down into the Doctor's center she felt the warmth of the of the woman's desire for her. Lauren responded to the Valkyrie's thrusts by bucking her hips and biting down on her own lip in trying to hold in her passion.

Fingers crouched inside her, the Valkyrie brought the human in close, she wanted to taste her lips and feel everything of her. She was lost to this moment. The Doctor tried to pull Tamsin in with fingers tightly grasped around skin, holding her then with an arm around her neck that meant their faces were never more than a breath apart. Tamsin could sense every inch of the human's desire and wanted to give her whatever see needed. Entrenched within the Doctor's heat the two woman found a rhythm that elicited moans from the human, the simple noise of which brought the Valkyrie to the edge. When Lauren found a way with gentle fingers to Tamsin's inner thigh and then into her wetness they both released groans of pleasure before plunging into a deep kiss. As Lauren found release she did so by throwing her body weight back, allowing for full movement of her hips onto her lover. Watching her take control of her movements the Valkyrie was in awe and awash with need to have more, to feel so much more. As the human caught her breath and enjoyed the intensity of the pulsations running across her body she pushed the Valkyrie back down to a lying position and came down atop of her. Kissing her mouth first, then neck and chest the Doctor slowly made her way down Tamsin's body, savoring the salty kisses as she went. All the Valkyrie could do was place her fingers within the human's hair and hold on, allowing herself the luxury of wanting more. She did not need to wait long. With the Doctor's mouth upon her the Valkyrie lost all control, she felt every motion and it overwhelmed her body completely. There was no doubt in Tamsin's mind at that moment that the Doctor now had complete control of her in every way.

Lying warmly in Tamsin's arms the Doctor placed small kisses on her lovers lips. They said nothing to each other for the longest time both unsure of what needed saying. Their first night together had been a physical encounter, their second comfort in the aftermath of pain. This night was something else. This night was laced with unsaid words and emotions.

"Tamsin, I need you to move out..."

The Valkyrie shifted her head slightly to allow her to eye the human who had not stopped placing her delicate kisses.

"Was it that bad Doc?"

Lauren smiled, knowing that question did not need answering, "I'd like to keep doing this with you, that is if that's what you wanted to do too, but I can't do it with you living on my sofa. I'm not sure I'd ever be able to stay in bed upstairs with you sleeping down here. I don't want us to start where we should be finishing"

Tamsin felt an awkwardness surge through her and Lauren could see it right away. She had no idea how to have this conversation. Lauren sat up in that instant and even in the darkness of the room Tamsin could see her go flush, "..oh, Tamsin I'm sorry, this is just sex for you. Which is fine too, don't get me wrong. I just didn't mean to turn this into something it's not"

Tamsin sat up and brought both her hands to the Doctor's face and kissed her warmly, "I don't know what this is Doc, but I know I don't want it to stop. That's all I've worked out yet. Give me a couple of days to find somewhere else to live?"

It wasn't anything of what Tamsin had wanted to say. She had wanted to tell the Doctor that she desperately wanted to be with her, that she had wanted to have her in every way that there was, but she couldn't, she could barely admit as much to herself. When Lauren brought her body back onto the Valkyrie's they lay together in a warm embrace that would last until the morning and Tamsin hoped as she held the human tightly that she had said enough.

oOo

The Morrigan had left Tamsin waiting in her office for nearly 45 minutes. She loved keeping people waiting. The Valkyrie was not impressed. She sunk into her chair like a child, arms folded across her chest. She didn't want to be there, she certainly didn't want to see Evony but she needed to find a new home and quickly.

The Morrigan walked in with a speed that shocked her guest "Tamsin, darling, don't get up, I'm only the ruler of all things Dark Fae"

Tamsin pulled herself petulantly from her chair and stood up.

"Well look at you Tammy, all washed and sober, the working life is clearly agreeing with you" the Morrigan mused

"The pay is terrible, the hours are awful and my clothes are covered in wolf hair, but hey, I've got my health"

Evony's eyebrow sprung up, "yes, your health. Funny how that's come back to you darling, so much pink in those cheeks"

"That's not rosiness Evony, that just bruising from a gang of Under Fae trying to disembowel me, you wouldn't know anything about a tip-off to the precinct about a mouse shipment and a Drakkon would you?"

The Morrigan arched an eyebrow at the Valkyrie "I don't play with snakes sweetie, you always end up bitten, speaking of which how's our lovely Succubus going?"

"She's surviving, holding up through the healing power of banging"

"hmmm, I wonder what will happen if BoBo goes a little too long without doing the nasty", the Morrigan gave Tamsin a knowing smile.

"The venom will kill her, the Ash has Lauren working on an antivenin"

"Venom is such an interesting thing Valkyrie, I'm going to enjoy watching this all unfold for Bo and her precious Doctor", hearing the Morrigan mention the Doctor confused Tamsin, her eyes narrowed in on the woman's face looking for answers, "What's this got to do with Lauren?"

"Still holding a soft spot for the human Tammy? I heard you two were playing house, Light and Dark, I hope it's just play that's going on and nothing more"

Frustrated, Tamsin moved towards Evony, she was resisting the urge to literally shake her for information "What's Bo's venom situation got to do with Lauren?"

"Did I say it did? Silly me, I guess I'm always putting the Succubus and Doctor together, their love for each other just seems so inevitable doesn't it? I don't think anything can keep them apart for long"

The Valkyrie hated hearing it, she hated thinking about Lauren with Bo but she knew the Morrigan might well be right. If Bo wanted Lauren back would the Doctor resist?

"Bo's venom situation is a high priority for the Ash, if you've got any information that might help then you should be sharing it. If Hale finds out you know something and didn't help it will damage this little peace that's going on"

"Oh Tamsin, I could care less for this peace, or the health of the Succuslut, I'm almost offended you'd think I would. But in this I'm merely an interested observer, I really do like to watch. Now did you come here to talk venom or was there something else on your mind?"

Tamsin was far from satisfied. The Morrigan knew more than she was letting on and worse of all, she knew how this situation was going to impact on Lauren. _What has this got to do with Lauren...?_ She knew she couldn't press the Morrigan, not yet, not until she knew more. The thought snapped Tamsin back to Evony's face, "I need to find a place to live. I need to get out from under the Doc's feet"

Evony pouted, "so playing house is over then, how sad. I guess I can help, I have a little dive that would suit your style perfectly, see my girl out front about the keys"

oOo

The Valkyrie arrived back at Lauren's apartment and the Doctor was not yet home. She packed up the few bits and pieces she'd brought into the home and loaded them into her truck. Heading back into the apartment one last time she set her keys down on the kitchen bench and wrote the Doctor a short note.

_Hey Doc, thanks for the hospitality. Let me return it. I'm heading to the Dal for drink and to celebrate my new apartment. First round is on me. Tamsin._

As Tamsin walked out she paused momentarily in the doorway. She wanted this to be the beginning of something, not the end. Closing the the door behind her she walked away hopeful that would be the case but there was a lingering doubt in her mind.

After dropping her belongs in what can only be described as her new hovel, the Valkyrie headed to the Dal. By the time she reached the bar it was buzzing with people. Tamsin groaned in frustration, the extra bodies would make it harder to get a drink. The Valkyrie didn't mind using her imposing frame to push past people, in fact on more than one occasion she literally just pushed people out of her way. Finally making it to the bar the Valkyrie caught Trick's attention and ordered a beer.

Tamsin's eyes circled the room for faces she knew. Over by the pool table she spotted Kenzi playing pool with the Ash. Sitting at a table nearby was Bo and with her Dyson still looking a little groggy. The Valkyrie needed to finish at least one drink before she could go over and play nice. Leaning back on the bar she took in the atmosphere of the room, watching people and their interactions. Distracted by all that was going on around her she didn't notice Lauren walk through the door, she didn't see the Doctor make her way towards her and when human was stood next to her and whispered _'hey you'_ in her ear she almost dropped her drink. Turning to face the Doctor, Tamsin gave her a smile and the two woman without a thought for where they were or who would see gently kissed. Tamsin may have missed seeing Doctor come into the bar but as they pulled away from their kiss she could already sense the eyes of the Succubus on her. Part of her was worried to look towards the pool table but she simply could not resist. As she did all she could see, all anyone in the room could see, was a pair of glaring blue eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo's not up for listening and Dyson and Tamsin have a heart to heart

Lauren had not realized that Bo was in the Dal. She had not hesitated at all in kissing the Valkyrie when she arrived at the bar or in allowing herself to be kissed back. Her mind for the entire day had been on Tamsin and so it had been a relief to be finally stood in front of her again. When the women had parted from their kiss Lauren followed the Valkyrie's eyes to the pool table and immediately felt her stomach drop. She had not wanted this to become a scene and in truth probably would have preferred the nature of her relationship with Tamsin to be a little clearer before putting it on show but she found the tall blonde and the intensity of whatever was going on between them incredibly difficult to resist.

All eyes were now on the Succubus. With the blue blazing from her face it was impossible not to be drawn to what was about to unfold. As she stood up from the table where she was seated and moved towards the bar a hush fell over the crowded room. Dyson and Kenzi had both missed the kiss between Tamsin and Lauren and were startled by Bo's sudden shift. Dyson reached out to grab the Succubus by the arm but his grip was quickly disposed of as she continued towards her former lover.

Lauren felt the Valkyrie move to the front of her, gently pushing the human behind her. Although concerned by the clear reaction in Bo's eyes Lauren was not afraid for herself, she knew instinctively that Bo, dark or otherwise, would never hurt her. She was less sure of Tamsin's welfare in this scenario. With that thought playing on her mind she stepped out from behind the Valkyrie.

When Bo arrived at the bar she looked at both woman briefly before setting her eyes on the Doctor,"Lauren? Do you need me to deal with Tamsin for you?"

The human looked at the Succubus slowly shaking her head, "deal with her? No Bo, it's fine, there's no problem here."

Bo held Tamsin's eye with a sterness that made Lauren jittery, "that's funny because from where I was sitting it looked like Tamsin just tried to kiss you"

The Valkyrie couldn't resist the opportunity, "tried? I think your Succueyes might need to be checked, I did kiss her"

Lauren watched as Bo's eyes narrowed in on her, a look of disgust across her face. When the Succubus turned towards the Valkyrie the Doctor felt compelled to step between the two woman.

Not removing her eyes from the Valkyrie the Succubus could only bark, "you need to move Lauren". The Valkyrie held firm, ready to defend herself.

"Bo, stop please", the Doctor reached out her hand and took hold of the brunette's arm. As the Succubus looked to Lauren the Doctor could see, even through the blaze of blue that Bo was hurting. Pleading now, wanting to avoid the situation escalating any further Lauren moved her hand into Bo's and held it tightly, " _please stop this_ , let's go somewhere to talk".

With anger dripping from every syllable the Succubus could not maintain her composure, "I saw what they did to you physically in that place Lauren, I've wanted to help and be there for you but you wouldn't let me. I can see now that whatever happened broke something in you because there is no other possible explanation for why you would let _her_ anywhere near you"

Tamsin feigned offence "What? You don't think I'm a dish Bo?".

Neither the Valkyrie or the Succubus had noticed the human between them shaking with a rage. Bo was the first to see it. When she returned herself to the Doctor's attention she felt Lauren push her chest with two flat palms. Startled, not by the power of it but by the act itself, the Succubus stumbled backwards. With snarling lips the human released a tirade of words on the Succubus that was meant for the whole world. The whole Fae world. "Don't you dare try to tell me what happened to me over those weeks and months. You saw nothing of what they did to me, what they tried to do to me. I'm not broken Bo, I've had years of the Fae trying to break me, Light and Dark and guess what, I'm still here, _none_ of you can break me."

The room went quiet, hushed by the emotion in the voice of this human. Many of those in the room knew who the Doctor was. They had been healed by her and cared for by her. They knew that she had spent years in involuntary servitude to the Ash. A human and a slave and yet there had been whispers about how she had sustained the brutality of the Dark's punishment. The Fae world is filled with mythologies but so rarely does the human play the part of the hero.

The Succubus held her gaze on the human and as she did Lauren watched as her eyes turn back to their chocolate brown. She could see that Bo was defeated by her words. Not saying anything further Bo simply shook her head and walked away, past a pleading Kenzi and concerned Dyson, away from them all and out of the Dal.

* * *

Lauren woke in darkness, still struggling to sleep through the night when the Valkyrie was not with her. She was still learning to fight the anxiety that came in the evenings when she was alone. Checking her alarm clock she saw it was 4:30am. _Shower, coffee, lab._ It was more often than not the first thought rousing her from her bed in the morning. All three things made her happy. Dragging herself from the bed she began the process of putting each of those things into action.

Showered and caffeinated, the Doctor felt better ready for the day. Arriving at her lab she could see the subtle and warm lines of light rising from the horizon. The first sight of daylight often brought with it relief. In the quiet of those early hours Lauren went back to Bo's samples the most recent of which was nearly a week old. This sample had been the most interesting yet, with the toxin more clearly evident in the Succubus's blood. The toxin was beginning to stage a resistance to Bo's natural healing processes. It was now more aggressive in it's attack of her blood cells.

Not all was lost however. It had been over six weeks since Lauren had begun working on the antivenin and she too was making headway. The Doctor had devised a synthetic toxin similar to the Drakkon venom infiltrating Bo's system. It did not have the resistance levels of the real venom but it was close. Using it, Lauren was able to develop a serum that when injected into the Succubus acted in much the same way as sexual healing did and when the two were combined Bo's toxin levels could be reduce to their lowest levels since the bite occurred.

Lauren would have liked to have had Bo come to see her more regularly in order to assess the efficacy of the treatment but in the three weeks since the confrontation at the Dal the Succubus had only come to the lab once. In that instance their interaction was brief and without warmth. Neither knew how to have the next conversation, how to take the next step in their relationship. In order to avoid further contact Bo had since sent Dyson to pick up the injections. While Lauren had given Dyson a heavy supply of the serum she was concerned that she had not seen a blood sample from the Succubus in nearly a week.

Picking up her phone, Lauren typed a message to Dyson to call her when he had a chance. She needed to stress to him the importance of another sample. When she did she noticed a message waiting for her from Tamsin.

_Morning Doc. You're already in the lab aren't you? No reason to stay in bed without me there? Let's fix that tonight. I've got no food, so you better be cooking._

The message brought a smile to Doctor's face. Everything with Tamsin was sweet with a sour edge. Lauren was enjoying watching the Valkyrie struggle with how to play this emerging relationship. While Tamsin's attempts at intimacy were often clouded with subterfuge, Lauren knew she couldn't play the same game. In order to allow the Valkyrie the confidence to move forward she needed to be honest. She'd been honest with her about everything since their time captured together, for her that was the source of her feelings. The first genuinely honest thing in her life in such a long time. Whether it was text message or a conversation the Doctor attempted to keep play it straight and true with Valkyrie.

_Morning you. Yes, in the lab. I missed you last night. 7pm tonight, don't be late, I need to see you. x_

oOo

Tamsin sat at her desk looking over the file of a young woman who had been reported missing by her parents three months earlier. The girl could not have been older than 20 with warm brown eyes and soft flowing auburn hair. She was an Albtraum, a sleep elf, of a clan almost always aligned with the Light. This girl however had chosen the Dark, the Morrigan had seen something in her and groomed her from a young age. Before her parents could intervene she had made her choice, leaving her expelled from their lives.

The family had however secretly kept in touch, even the girl despite her allegiances, had struggled to severe the ties completely. She loved her parents, but had been wooed by the power of the Dark and the promises of the Morrigan. When the family had not heard from her in a month they reported her missing and appealed for support from the Ash. While sympathetic, a missing girl, aligned with the Dark, was simply not a priority. At the time of the report Tamsin was being held on a sentence of death, then Lauren was found and Bo bitten, there was too much else that needed attention.

Now with Tamsin back and she and Dyson working together again the Ash handed over the missing girl's file. The crossover of the case between the Light and the Dark meant that they could use it's cover to continue the search for the Drakkon too.

"Tamsin, I've got the pictures from the gas station that the girl's car was last seen at, look at these...", Dyson handed over a folder with a shocked look on his face.

As Tamsin flicked through the pictures she noticed someone familiar in the grainy images in front of her. For a moment she thought she must be seeing things but as she sorted her way through the pictures she was convinced, it was Lauren.

"Is that the Doc?" she looked up to Dyson and a shake of his head confirmed.

"These pictures are from around the time she went missing, this girl must have handed her over to the Morrigan, what's Lauren told you about how she was captured?"

Tamsin knew that Lauren had shared precious little of her experience with her friends, a part of her did not want to betray any part of her trust even if it was important in helping them to track down this girl.

"All she said was that she hitched a ride and next thing she knew she'd woken up tied to a chair, if the Doc had fallen asleep in the presence of an Albtraum then she could have been knocked out cold, they can send people to sleep for however long they want"

Dyson was trying to piece together the events in his head. When Lauren had first gone missing and Bo on a rampage to find her the Morrigan had denied knowing of her whereabouts or caring for it. Everyone had agreed at the time that Evony would not risk the ire of the Light over the human Doctor. Lauren was to face treason charges with the Light elders and the Morrigan had no interest at that time in interfering.

Tamsin pointed to the picture in front of her, "this girl must be working for the Drakkon, she must have delivered Lauren to the Morrigan for them, it was the Drakkon protector that was seeking revenge for the testing that Taft had done, if we can find this girl we find the Drakkon"

Looking back down at the file and the picture of Lauren getting into the girl's car Tamsin's eyes burned "Lynn Munch, I'm coming to get you".

oOo

Tamsin offered Dyson a lift to the Crack Shack where he was heading to see Bo. There was little else they could do that evening to find Lynn and after two heavy days of work both were keen to have an evening away from the precinct.

"So how's the Succubitch, the Doc tells me her toxin levels last week were off the chart?"

Dyson looked pensively out the window of the truck before letting out a sigh "yeah, but the injections seem to work for the most part but to be honest Bo hasn't wanted to see me at all this past week, tonight is the first night she's agreed to have me come around"

"I don't think I've ever seen a man on his way to a booty call look so goddam sad, what's wrong, performance anxiety?"

Dyson gave a weak smile and shook his head, "She's just been distracted since..." Dyson turned to face the Valkyrie who briefly took her eyes from the road "...since what wolfman? Since the Dal?", Dyson nodded and speaking with a voice filled with regret he muttered "yeah, the Dal".

Looking quickly to move the conversation along Dyson gave the Valkyrie a cheeky look, "So you and the good Doctor, what's going on when you two aren't attempting to start bar fights?"

"None of your business wolfbreath"

"oh come on Tamsin, I'm not blind, if I didn't know any better I'd almost say you were in…"

"don't even think it D-man or you'll find yourself with another heavy hit to the head"

Tamsin was relieved to end the conversation when the two arrived at the Crack Shack, pulling the truck up she waited for Dyson to make his exit but he sat in the passenger seat and waited for the Valkyrie to look at him.

"Tamsin, you know how to be happy right? I mean you know how to be happy with someone else?"

She could see the earnestness of her friend's eyes and felt she owed him a similar response, "No, but I'm going try".

It was a moment of honesty that surprised them both. It made the wolf smile, "that's where you start Slamsin, that's all you can do".

Tamsin returned the wolf's smile and then caught herself doing so, "urrrrgg, ok that's enough wolf breath, get out of the truck this is all getting a little to seventh heaven"

Getting out the truck the two said their goodbyes. Before Tamsin could turn the truck around and before Dyson could make it to Bo's front door both of them saw a chair smash through one of the few functioning windows left at the front of the house.

Tamsin stopped the truck and watched Dyson run for the front door. She quickly jumped out and followed behind him. As the two detectives entered the house Dyson called out to Bo first and then Kenzi. As they made it to the kitchen they saw the small goth hunched over, tied to a chair. Dyson ran to her immediately not hearing Tamsin's call for him to slowly enter. Before the wolf made it to the young woman Bo was upon him, striking him down with blow to face that immediately rendered him unconscious.

Shocked Tamsin sprung into action charging at the Succubus who stood over her partner. The two woman grabbed at each other but Tamsin could feel immediately that Bo's strength was greater than hers, infused with the power of the Succubus but something else too. With the easiest of actions Bo had the Valkyrie forced up against the wall, forearm under her throat. Tamsin struggled for breath desperately attempting to kick at the Succubus and to free herself of the woman's laconic grasp. But the Succubus just watched her struggle and laughed.

As the blackness washed across the Valkyrie she noticed in her last moments of consciousness Bo's eyes. They were not blue, they were not brown but they were yellow like a snake. The Succubus was gone. Dyson and Tamsin had now found their Drakkon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi try to find a way to escape the clubhouse while Lauren meets the new Bo

It had started out such a good week. Now here, tied to a chair in the Crack Shack, face bloodied and Bo standing over her, Tamsin was less sure about how it would end.

Tonguing her teeth the Valkyrie checked for losses. She could taste blood but thankfully she had appeared to retain her full set of whites. Tamsin watched as the Succubus backed away from her and paced the floor with hands on her head muttering incoherently to herself, "is this about that snake bite or are you really just not coping with me sleeping with the Doc?"

Bo responded with a fist to Tamsin's face.

The hit left Tamsin with a stinging in her cheek bone before she felt a rush of fluid as the swelling began to build. Upon opening her eyes the room was shaking, Tamsin quickly shut them tightly and shook her head in attempt to negate the inertia of it all. While her sight was broken, the Valkyrie could still hear the mutterings of the Succubus as she walked out of the room.

"Yo, TamTam, are you ok?"

Taking a deep breath the Valkyrie shifted her head to the left and saw Kenzi beside her with a genuine look of concern in her eyes.

Spitting out blood the Valkyrie gave the human a small nod, "how long has she been like this?"

"Bitch been cray for the last three days, but that _is not_ Bo, did you see her eyes? Apparently all that glitter ain't gold " Kenzi squaked

A low sustained moan turned the attention of both women. Dyson, also tied to a chair next to Tamsin, was stirring.

"Oh thank god D-Man" Kenzi was only just holding in the tears now.

Dyson was barely able to string words together, he was clearly suffering the effects of two significant head blows in short succession.

Tamsin began to test her ties, checking for a weakness that might allow her to rustle herself loose, "I need to get him, _us_ , out of here".

It was at that moment that the Succubus walked back into the room. Golden eyes blazing and breathing heavily.

Kenzi, wanting more than anything to help her friend began to plead "Bo, can you hear me, it's me, Kenz, you know, maker of margaritas, destroyer of robot zombie hookers... I know you're in there"

The comment did enough to gain the attention of the Succubus who wheeled around and brought her face down to the seated Kenzi as the small human held her breath in anticipation. Bo eyed her for a moment and then gave a laugh that left the her best friend cold. Seeing the fear in the human's eyes brought an even deeper laid smiled to the Succubus's face, leaning right down to her ear so that their faces were almost touching, she whispered, "you should be afraid".

Kenzi had seen the hardness of the streets and the low depths that life could be reduced to upon them. She was a strong woman, tough to her core, but seeing her best friend before her completely overwhelmed by whatever it was that had taken control of her body just about broke her. She was not prepared for this sense of loss and hopelessness.

"Is this the new Bo? Picking on the small and defenceless?", the Valkyrie enjoyed the opportunity to taunt the Succubus and she could see that the Kenzi was struggling to hold it together. As Bo turned her face towards her Tamsin could see the snake eyes that marked the absence of the inner Succubus once more. It was hard to know if there was anything of Bo left inside the creature now standing before her.

"Everything and everyone is small and defenceless before my power Tamsin, I'm only now beginning to understand that. I was already strong, but with _his_ power running through me, I can feel everything, including _your_ fear."

Tamsin could indeed feel the fear running through her body. Tied to the chair she was completely compromised. If the Succucbus wanted to kill her it would be easy, why she had not done so already was a mystery to her. While there had been a stubbornness in Tamsin that extended her life-cycle she had never really feared the end, knowing she would simply be reborn to the next life. But the fear that sat in the pit of her stomach now told the Valkyrie she wanted to live for completely different reasons, she was not yet ready to let this life go.

"Where's the Gram Sword Tamsin?", looking up at Bo it became clear now to the Valkyrie why she was still breathing. While she still had the sword, she still had power, a power the Drakkon wanted back.

Tamsin smiled, "I have no idea what you're talking about Succusnake"

Bo got close to the Valkyrie's face, real close, "I've seen you with the sword Tamsin, you can tell me where you keep it or I can go looking for it. Perhaps I should start with Lauren's apartment?"

Tamsin didn't meant to give it away, but the expression on her face was virtually involuntary. "You stay away from her you snake eyed piece of shit".

Bo put her hands into her pocket and pulled out Tamsin's phone. "Looks like the Doctor might be wondering where you are, so many missed calls and messages. She must be worried, I think she might need a friend."

Tamsin, normally calm in the face of her enemies was shaking with rage, trying desperately to remove herself from the binds of the chair in which she was seated, "I swear on all things holy that if you lay a hand on her I will make it the goal of every one of my lifetimes to destroy you and your fucking precious Drakkon clans".

Bo simply laughed and walked towards the door "I've got an appointment with a Doctor.."

oOo

Lauren was worried, there was no doubt about it. Tamsin wasn't answering her phone. When she had called the precinct she was told that the Valkyrie had left over 2 hours earlier with Dyson. Neither of them now were answering their cells.

Lauren had sent Tamsin some messages. At first they were playful, admonishing her for being late but as the evening wore on they had turned to messages of concern. Lauren had called Hale to see if he had heard anything but he had not and encouraged Doctor to relax, Tamsin and Dyson had more than likely just gone for an afterwork drink and lost track of the time he said. Lauren drew the line at calling the Dal, if the Valkyrie was there drinking she didn't wan't to be the type of girlfriend that called drinking establishments in search of their errant lover. Was she even _Tamsin's girlfriend?_

When Lauren heard the knock on the door of her apartment she felt a sense of relief overwhelm her. This was quickly followed by crankiness. The Valkyrie was nearly two and a half hours late for dinner. As she moved to open the door the Doctor decided that she was going to lead with cranky, "you've got some serious explaining to...oh Bo, sorry, I was expecting..."

The Succubus smiled, "you were expecting Tamsin?"

"I was, but she's running a bit late, come in", Lauren stepped out of the doorway and allowed Bo to pass into her home.

"I think she, Dyson and Kenzi are drinking at the Dal, or at least they were drunk at the Dal when I last saw them"

Lauren's heart dropped a little. Hale was right. She'd not seen Tamsin in a couple of days and had been so desperate to see her but clearly their 'date' had not played on the Valkyrie's mind in the same way. For a moment Lauren felt foolish in front of her former lover and slightly embarrassed. She didn't want Bo to think that the Valkyrie treated her poorly when the truth was normally so far from it. While Tamsin clearly enjoyed the drink Lauren had never for one moment truly expected the Valkyrie to blow her off for a session with the wolf. The Doctors's face was awash with a disappointment that caught itself in her throat, "oh...well, I guess I'm glad their having fun".

Bo walked towards her, picking up her hand and rubbing it, "Lauren, you know you can do better than Tamsin right? She's only going to hurt you."

Looking into the dark brown eyes in front of her Lauren couldn't sense what was behind the sentiment. Normally she could look at Bo and understand but now, as she looked deeply into her eyes she could only see an emptiness. There was no sincerity, no warmth or hurt and it startled her. This was no jealous former lover. Removing herself from Bo's grasp Lauren turned her back and walked towards her kitchen, "how are you feeling? I haven't seen a sample from you in nearly a week".

It was instinct, something in the gut, but Lauren knew this situation felt wrong although she could not quite understand why. She needed a moment to think of what next to say but when she turned around she was shocked to see how closely Bo was standing in front of her. Lauren gasped loudly bringing her hands quickly to her mouth. The beautiful brown bulbs of the Succubus were gone. She studied the now glowing gold eyes in front of her for a moment, eyes of a snake, she had seen those eyes before in the woods right before she was to be executed. Now on the face of a woman she cared for so deeply the Doctor stood frozen in shock.

"My god Bo! What's happened, are you ok?"

With a an evil smirk spread across her lips the Succubus grabbed Lauren by the neck with both hands, "I've never been better Doc".

oOo

Tamsin rocked her body in the chair in which she was tied, moving it from side to side until finally she and it fell to the ground. Once on the ground the Valkyrie began to use her impressive core to lift and then swing the chair hard into the ground. After several attempts she began to hear it crack under the force.

"Whoo, Tammy, you're doing it, keep going!", Kenzi's encouragement urged the almost exhausted blonde on until finally remnants of the battered chair began to fly across the room. Tamsin was then able to pull her arms free and untie her legs quickly before moving to her companions, Kenzi first and then the still barely conscious Dyson.

Untying the wolf, Tamsin looked desperately to Kenzi "do you have your phone? We need to call Lauren". Seeing the panic on her face Kenzi ran to her jacket and found that Bo had not removed her cell. Tamsin watched the as the human made the call, fidgeting with Dyson's ties before finally unburdening him.

Kenzi looked towards them and gave a sad shake of her head, "no answer". 

The Valkyrie flew into a rage "fuck, lets go, we need to get to her apartment now".

Tamsin and Kenzi were able to drag the stumbling wolf to her truck. The three squeezed into the cab of the vehicle and took off with speed. Swerving through traffic, Kenzi let out a yelp, "ummm, Tamsin, I get the need for speed but I'm starting to worry that we might end up road kill rather than stopping a Bo kill". The Valkyrie simply put her foot down further.

Racing through Tamsin's mind was the possible events unfolding for Lauren. She was terrified that the Doctor was having to endure any more pain. They'd just finished with the pain. They were just starting with everything else.

As they approached the complex a light began to glow at Kenzi's feet, "what the what?"the little woman's eyes lit up in surprise. 

The Valkyrie, pulling the truck to a stop, bent over and revealed the Gram Sword, removing it from its wrapping in an old T-shirt. Kenzi was startled by the beauty and clear power of the weapon, "wow, is that the sword snakey Bo is after? Great hiding spot, I'm a big believer in hiding in plain sight".

Tamsin picked up the Gram and felt an energy surge through her. Jumping from the truck the Valkyrie went to the aide of Dyson, "let's go, I need you wolf, pull it together".

Growling in his response "Tamsin wait, that's not Bo up there, you can't kill her". Tamsin looked at him and shook her head, "I won't if I don't have to".

Rushing to the apartment Tamsin didn't bother knocking. She knew by the glowing sword that a Drakkon was close. When she heard a smashing of glass behind the door the Valkyrie did not hesitate in kicking the thing to off its hinges. In front of her Lauren was laid out on the ground whimpering from pain and fear with the Succubus feral above her. It was all she needed to see.

Tamsin shot towards Bo, sword in hand. When the two Fae women clashed on this occasion the Valkyrie's strength was a match for the poisoned and possessed Succubus. The force of contact brought both women to ground, Tamsin struggled to ensure she held tightly on to the Gram as she shouldered the hard floor. Bo, like an animal desperately swiped at her opponent throwing her body atop her and turning the sword in Tamsin's possession towards the Valkyries own throat. Dyson then entered the fray, dragging the snarling Succubus away from Tamsin but he couldn't contain her long with Bo shrugging the wolf off her easily.

The Succubus picked up a shard of glass from the ground and launched herself at Kenzi who had gone to Lauren's side. Grabbing the small goth by the collar of her jacket Bo brought the glass to the pulsing jugular of her closest friend's neck. Everything in the room stopped.

"Wait Bo!" called Dyson.

"Give me the sword or the human gets it", Bo pushed the shard of glass into Kenzi drawing blood and a small but terrified cry from the woman.

Tamsin looked around the room and saw behind Bo that Lauren was making a small move towards her medical bag which was no more than a foot away from her on the ground. Although she could not be sure of her intentions, Tamsin knew by the look the Doctor gave her that she needed to buy her some time, "ok ok, let Kenzi go and I'll walk you and the sword out of here, that's fair right?"

Bo laughed, "I get the sword then you get the human"

Tamsin shook her head, "no way, forgive me for not trusting you but you are more snake than Succubus right now."

It was a standoff, but the moment had Bo distracted enough that she did not see Lauren move behind her, syringe of antivenin in hand. The Doctor was able to expertly push the needle into the shoulder of the Succubus, startling her into a release of the little human. As Kenzi fell to the floor Bo grabbed at Lauren, forcing her up against the wall behind them. The Doctor saw the the Succubus's eyes flicker blue, but before she could say a word Tamsin had the Gram Sword to her back.

The Valkyrie didn't have an opportunity to drive the blade into Bo's spine before Lauren called out "Wait Tamsin, no!"

The Succubus looked startled, panting with a desperate and pleading gaze across her face only for her eyes once more to revert back to the snake's gold. In the Valkyrie's hesitation Bo was able to flee, throwing Lauren to the ground, pushing past Dyson and out the door of the apartment. The wolf gave chase behind.

Lauren began to falter, sliding slowly down the wall as Tamsin rushed to catch her, "I've got you Doc". The Valkyrie brought them slowly to the ground and as she did they collapsed into each other. Lauren placed her head into the crook of the Valkyrie's neck and began to sob. Tamsin was not yet sure whether these were tears of relief, of shock or of concern for her lost former lover, but whatever it was it killed her to hear the Doctor cry.

Dyson walked back into the room looking green in his face, "she's gone" and he too became overwhelmed. Kenzi went to him and they held each other tightly in a moment of consolation. The Bo they all knew was trapped and not a one of them knew how to get her back. While she was alive there was hope for saving her but it also meant that each of their own lives would remain at risk. It felt like an impossible situation.

oOo

Bo had fled in her Camaro. Dyson and Tamsin agreed that an APB would only lead to disaster for any police officer that found her. They needed a plan and help to find the Succubus but nothing could be actioned on this night.

Kenzi agreed to spend the night with Dyson at his loft, it was not safe for her at the clubhouse. Before they left Lauren once again tended to another Dyson head wound and was satisfied that Kenzi would stay awake to ensure his concussion did not turn into anything more sinister. The group agreed to reconvene first thing the next morning.

It wasn't until Dyson and Kenzi had left that the Valkyrie laid bare for the Doctor her emotions. As soon as the door was shut behind them Tamsin went to Lauren and brought her in for a strong embrace, her voice breaking in the Doctor's ear as she whispered, "I thought I'd lost you".

For her part Lauren simply enjoyed the sanctuary of safety that her lover's embrace always seemed to bring her. She had been terrified by the events of the evening and could not shake the sense of responsibility for everything that was occurring. Bo had been bitten trying to save her from execution and now she was gone.

"Tamsin, we need to help her"

"We will, I promise, we'll get her back"

Lauren brought her face to Tamsin's and could see the sincerity in her eyes. It was enough to give her complete faith. Through everything, the Valkyrie had always stood by her word, she was more honourable than anyone had ever given her credit for.

When Lauren brought her lips to the tall blonde's she knew in that instant that she was falling in love and when the Valkyrie gently kissed her back and brought her in close into her body once more the Doctor felt sure that the feeling was mutual. Lauren allowed herself to hope in that moment, hope for her future and hope for her friend. She needed to believe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo chooses a side while Tamsin and Lauren confess their feelings

Word spread quickly. The Succubus was joining the Dark. Hale immediately appealed to the Morrigan, surely she had to know that Bo was not of sound mind, she was possessed or poisoned or worse and Lauren had the blood work to prove it. To appease the Light elders a council of the Dark agreed to meet in three days time to assess the suitability of the Succubus and to put pay to rumours of her being of an incapacitated mental state. Should the Dark elders rule that she was of sound mind then she would sign her allegiance to them immediately.

Trick was beside himself. Was he to lose another blood relative to the Dark? For their part the rest of the gang had spent the past week since Bo's attack searching for the Succubus. When the leads went cold they suspected the involvement of the Dark, it had felt much the same as when Lauren had gone missing all those months ago. Tamsin had attempted to use her networks but had come up empty handed. Lauren panicked that they had Bo tied up in the eternity room as they had she and Tamsin but through a network of Under Fae muscle providers the Valkyrie was able to establish that she was not being held there.

As Dyson, Tamsin and Kenzi worked to find Bo, hitting the streets and calling in every favour they had for information, Trick and Lauren took to researching an antidote, spell or antivenin to cure the Succucbus once she was found. There was a rich literature on the Drakkon Clans and the role of the Drakkon protectors in overseeing the wellbeing of all reptile Fae but nothing on a venom that allowed for other Fae to be controlled once bitten.

Lauren had been working tirelessly over the week trying to perfect the synthetic antivenin she had been developing and the one that had allowed Bo briefly to reemerge when stabbed with the syringe during the attack at her apartment. The Doctor could sense that she was getting closer to the cure but now with only three days until Bo was indoctrinated into the Dark she felt that time was against her.

oOo

Tamsin and Dyson returned from a reconnaissance mission they had undetaken in an attempt to track down the Albtraum Fae, Lynne Munch, who had helped to kidnap Lauren and whom they suspected could lead them to the Drakkon that had bit Bo. While they had not found the girl they had stumbled across a group of rough sleeping Dark Fae teenagers who thought they knew who she was. They had provided the detectives with some potential leads in return for some booze and cigarettes.

When the two detectives arrived back at the Dal they saw Trick and Hale in deep conversation. Both men looked up from the bar as the two partners walked in and both the wolf and the Valkyrie knew that something was afoot.

As they approached the bar Hale stood up to face them and before either could say a word in question the Ash put his hand up to stop them, "Tamsin I need you to answer this question honestly, it's important that you do".

The two detectives looked at each other bewildered by the seriousness of the Ash's demeanour, "not liking the sense of drama here Hale" quipped the Valkyrie.

Trick moved in front of the Ash, looking as tired as a man who had not slept in days, "Do you have the Gram sword in your possession?"

Tamsin sensed immediately that this conversation might go somewhere she didn't like, "define possession"

Trick was immediately frustrated by the delicate obstructiveness, "do you hold it, do you keep it as yours?"

Seating herself on a stool at the bar the Valkyrie maintained a nonplussed demeanour, "what's the punishment for an answer in the affirmative?"

Without hesitation the Ash gave the ruling, "death, I agreed as such with the Morrigan to secure your release"

Tamsin huffed, she knew Evony wanted her dead she just didn't realise she had the mind for planning in such a way,"and if I was not be in possession of said sword?"

This time Trick, with a solemn face, knowing what was playing out would lead to no good one way or the other, "death, but for Bo".

Tamsin turned herself in the stool in which she was sat and faced the bar, "I think I need a drink before I give my answer and I think I need to better understand how this sword can save Bo"

Trick nodded warmly and went behind the bar and fixed all four a nip of whiskey. Over the next hour both the Ash and Trick explained to the two detectives how the annals of Drakkon Clan history had led them to the the mythology of the Gram Sword in more detail. Tamsin herself was able to fill some of the blanks regarding how the sword was forged in the great battle of the dragons, how a Valkyrie was responsible for reforging the sword when it was thought lost and how the sword was made to provide the person who held it with equal the strength of the beast in which they fought.

Trick explained that the Drakkon protectors were a group of elders who existed to find the sword and hold it for all reptile clans so that no one person could ever hold a weapon that would allow them to be destroyed. When the Drakkon in the woods gave it to the Valkyrie to kill Lauren it was more out of ceremony than anything else. Lauren was the first human in a thousand years to threaten the Drakkon with destruction through her work with Taft, she needed to die with a strike from the Gram and the fact that it would be a Valkyrie killing her made it all the more sweet.

Trick finished the explanation of all he'd learnt, "what the annals suggest is that if we kill the Drakkon protector that bit Bo then his power over her will be lost, but it must be death via the Gram Sword and it must at the hand of the one who 'owns' it, and that would be you"

The reality of the situation became evident to Tamsin, she knew she'd been played, the Ash had been played and ultimately Bo was the victim, "so let me get this straight, the Morrigan made a deal with you that my release would be dependent on the execution of whoever was in possession on the Gram, she knew the Drakkon would give it to me and that you would honour bound to have me executed. The only part of the plan that didn't work was her thinking I would kill the Doc with the sword first, which I would have had the Succubus not shown up"

Tamsin knew in that instant that the only reason Lauren was alive, indeed the only reason she was alive, was because of Bo, "the only way for me to keep Lauren safe is to kill this Drakkon, if I need to do it it with the Gram Sword then so be it, that means Bo lives too"

The room was silent, the air thick with the misery of it all. Trick continued to pour whiskey after whiskey in silence, a wake for a dead Valkyrie walking.

Hale was the first to break the silence, "Tamsin, agreement with the Morrigan aside, if you do this, the murder of the a Drakkon elder will be punishable by death"

Tamsin took a last sip from her whiskey and looked at the three men, "once they take the sword from me then I'm dead anyway, it's giving me my extended life cycle, there's no way out fellas, I'm going to take my medicine and enjoy doing it too by killing that reptile son of a bitch".

The Valkyrie stumbled off her chair, no one sure whether out of shock or drink. As she walked to the door she paused and turned back to the three men at the bar, "tomorrow Dyson we will find Lynne Munch, find our Drakkon and I'll cut the bastard down, but nobody can tell Lauren what's going to happen she'll just put herself in more danger trying to stop this and I need to know that she'll be ok. Promise me." All three men knew it was the wrong thing to do, that Lauren deserved to know what was about occur but nodded their agreement anyway. The Valkyrie deserved this much. Satisfied, Tamsin walked out of the Dal for what she knew would be the last time.

oOo

Tamsin arrived at Lauren's apartment and found the Doctor exactly where she expected, at her microscope working away at the antivenin. She took the woman in for a moment, her waving blonde hair, her delicate fingers and her long toned legs. Seeing the woman desperately trying to find a cure for her former lover's situation reminded Tamsin that even when she was gone there would be Bo and though it killed her a little to think it she knew while the Succubus was alive there would be a chance of happiness for the Doctor. _Fucking Succubus_. She didn't have to like it.

When Lauren looked up from her microscope and smiled it melted the Valkyrie's resolve a little, "hey you, I was wondering when you'd be home, how'd the search go for my driving buddy?" The Doctor made her way over to Tamsin and wrapped her arms around her waist before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Tamsin tried to force a smile but was sure it must have looked more like a crippled smirk to the Doctor, "I think we're getting close actually, I bet we'll have our man by tomorrow night".

Lauren leaned in once more kissing Tamsin and encouraging greater response from her companion with a gentle use of her her tongue before pulling back, "I know you'll find him Tamsin and when you do, I hopefully will have this antivenin ready to go for Bo".

"Lauren..."

The Doctor smiled as Tamsin tried to find her next words. The Valkyrie so rarely called her by name that a look of intrigue crossed her face and expectation filled her eyes.

Tamsin had so much she wanted to say, she wanted to thank the Doctor for saving her life, for showing her a glimpse of the happiness that can exist when you're open to it and for believing there was some substance to who she was. More than anything she had wanted to tell the human standing in front of her that she was in love with her. The two woman stared at each other for a moment and when the Valkyrie felt her eyes begin to well up she grabbed Lauren's face and brought her in for a hard kiss. This was a kiss to defy what tomorrow was to bring for the Valkyrie. Tamsin felt the return passion of Lauren's tongue within her mouth, as she felt the reverberations of her warm groans she tired desperately to push away the thought that this would be their last night together and that this would be the last time she held the Doctor closely.

It was a kiss filled with emotion, the reason for which the Doctor herself could not quite apprehend. When they pulled away from the kiss it was Lauren who took the Valkyrie by the hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom, she wanted to capture her lover's emotion completely and physically.

Turning to face each other again the Valkyrie immediately went to the Doctor's shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and pulling her body in close. The human laid kisses down the Valkyrie's neck that tickled in the most sensual of ways leaving Tamsin with a throbbing sensation that reverberated across her entire body. Fighting back control, Tamsin continue to remove clothing from the Doctor whose own hand was pushed away every time she attempted to do the same. When finally Lauren was completely naked in front of her Tamsin picked the woman up, legs wrapped around her waist, and brought her down on the bed. The Valkyrie stood for a moment looking down at the perfectly toned body below her, the mere sight of which flooded her desire, "so fucking beautiful". Tamsin began to undress herself, first removing her tightly fitted tank, then her jeans and underwear until she was completely naked herself.

Lauren sat up on her elbows and smiled at her lover. She watched the Valkyrie's eyes carefully, they were intensely focused on her before turning predatory as Tamsin stalked towards her crawling across the bed. Pulling herself further up Lauren allowed the Valkyrie the room to devour her from her toes upwards. Tamsin kissed her way up the human's body, savouring and exploring every bit of her. As she reached the apex of her thighs she felt the Doctor open her legs slightly in invitation but she was not yet done with her exploration. Lauren initially bucked her hips in frustration but when the Valkyrie's lips reached her lower stomach she entangled her fingers in her hair and endured the wonderful sensation urging the kisses to her mouth. When Tamsin finally lay complete on top of her, face to face and eye to eye Lauren wrapped her legs around her waist and forced their centres together. Neither broke eye contact as they released soft moans on each other lips.

Tamsin slid her hands gently down the human's body until she could slowly slip herself inside her lover. Lauren bit down hard on her lip, trying desperately to hold the gaze in front of her but the intensity of pulsations running through her made it difficult. Tamsin did not look away, she could not this time. She watched every expression that crossed her lover's face and tasted every vibration from every moan upon her lips, stopping only to push together their mouths in a wanton kiss.

Just watching Lauren like this, desperate for more, eagerly bucking up her hips to the rhythm that she set pushed the Valkyrie to the very edge. She could feel herself ready to explode as she worked her fingers inside her lover feeling immersed in Lauren's wetness and want.

As the Doctor felt her breathing become rushed, she involuntarily attempted to force a faster rhythm, wanting to feel everything of the Valkyrie above her. As she came she lifted her mouth to the Valskyrie's ear "oh god Tamsin, fuck, I love you...god I'm in I love with you". As soon as the words were expelled in that velvet moan she felt her lover become undone and as she did Lauren reached into her dripping center and pushed herself inside drawing a deep groan of pleasure from the Valkyrie.

The two woman brought their faces back together and as they did Lauren brought her hands to Tamsin's face bringing her mouth to her's for a deeply drawn kiss. The Valkyrie sucked on Doctor's bottom lip, biting it softly as they brought their eyes back together. Tamsin continued to place soft kisses on Lauren's lips, finding it impossible to stop wanting more of her.

"Lauren..."

Once again there was a long silence as Tamsin tried to find the words. Lauren felt compelled to break the moment, "Tamsin, I'm in love with you, I meant what I said and I don't need you to say anything."

The Valkyrie brought her forehead down onto the Doctor's, "Lauren, fuck, please I...", Tamsin wanted to tell her that tonight was the last of this, that this was both the beginning and the end of everything for them, but instead all she could say was "I love you too, I really do, I love you".

That night may have been the end of everything else but it was the beginning of Tamsin's only night of making love. When the sun came up on the new day the Valkyrie began the trial of willing herself from Lauren's arms. She needed to find a way to say goodbye without saying a word. She wanted so much to protect the Doctor but knew that now all she had done was add to the hurt that was soon to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin faces up to her responsibilities while Lauren races the clock to save Bo

Tamsin could feel the Doctor's warm breath against her neck as she slept soundly with her head delicately placed between the Valkyrie's head and shoulder. Every so often Lauren's mouth would shift in her dream state and subconsciously she would place the most wonderfully soft kisses on Tamsin's neck.

With the sun creeping into the bedroom the Valkyrie knew that she was now simply delaying the inevitable. She needed to move, time was of the essence and she and Dyson needed to track down Lynne Munch today or Bo would be lost. It took a greater effort of will than anything she had ever done before but gently Tamsin was able to roll the Doctor out of her own willing arms and onto her side. Lauren gave out a weak growl in protest but when Tamsin leaned over her back and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek she melted back into sleep.

The Valkyrie reluctantly pulled herself from the bed and for a moment considered a shower but decided against it. Today was not the day to wash anything of her lover away. Even while getting dressed Tamsin kept her eyes on the warm body in the bed not wanting to waste a moment of watching her while she still could. When ready she pulled her phone out and made the call to Dyson, "you ready to go wolfman?" His response was sombre in tone, "are you?"

Tamsin hung up the phone and thought for a moment about whether she should leave the Doctor without saying goodbye, worried that if she did wake her Lauren might see the finality of it in her eyes. Deciding to risk it she moved to sit on the bed next to the sleeping Doctor and began to run her fingers through her hair. Eyes flickering out of sleep Lauren looked up and gave the Valkyrie a seductive smile, "you're not going somewhere are you? It's still early, come back to bed"

The Valkyrie leaned down and kissed her warmly, "believe me, there's nothing I'd like more but we've got to follow with the Lynne lead while it's still warm".

Indulging in another kiss Tamsin gave words that she hoped would reassure the Doctor in days to come "Doc, I'd never leave you unless I absolutely had to, just know that ok?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow before pulling Tamsin in for a prolonged and deep kiss then whispered playfully, "that all sounds very serious detective, careful, I might get the impression you like me".

Tamsin felt her emotions rise and eyes begin to well, "like you? I fucking love you Doc". Lauren laughed and pulled the Valkyrie in for a hug, "I _fucking_ love you too, now go so you can get this done and come back".

Tamsin kissed Lauren again and held tightly to her for a moment, breathing the smells of her skin and hair one last time before getting to her feet and turning to walk out the door. The Valkyrie was grateful that Lauren was still half asleep, she knew if she hadn't been she would have seen the tears waiting to fall as she walked away. As she made it out of the apartment door she stopped and leaned her back against it with the tears now flowing freely down her face. Taking a deep breath she just kept repeating the same thought in her mind _you can do this Tamsin, you have no other choice._

oOo

Dyson and Tamsin drove towards the warehouse where their teenage informants had said Lynne Munch spent most of her time. They rode mainly in silence with the wolf occasionally turning his head to face the Valkyrie for prolonged stares. Tamsin found the whole thing quiet distracting to her driving.

"Dyson, if you keep looking at me like that I might just have to top myself now and get it over with"

The wolf sheepishly looked back to the road, "sorry, it's just, I'm proud of you, I'm proud of what you're willing to do for Bo."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "it's not for Bo wolf breath, I'm doing this for completely selfish reasons, don't you forget it".

Dyson smiled, his partner was going to hold the facade to the end. _The end,_ the thought made the wolf sick to his stomach, "there's nothing to stop you from running once you kill the Drakkon Tamsin, you have enough networks to keep you safe". Tamsin gave a small nod, she'd thought about running, she'd thought about every way that this day could possibly end without it meaning her life but had come up with no solution.

"If I run I'd need to take the Gram sword with me, it's the only thing that will keep me alive. As long as I have that sword both Light and Dark would be gunning for me. I know the Morrigan Dyson, she'd use any means of leverage to get me and that sword back, including the people that I care about. I don't want that life. I'd rather just be reborn into the next."

"Even if that means never seeing Lauren again?"

"If it meant she was safe then yes"

As Tamsin pulled in behind the warehouse she brought the truck to a stop and exhaled loudly, "Dyson, she's going to hate me after this, can you please tell her I'm sorry?"

Dyson put his hand on his partner's shoulder and offered her a moment of reassurance, "she won't hate you, I'll make sure she understands I promise". There was little else that the wolf could offer her, his promise was one that Tamsin knew she couldn't hold him to, but it was enough to know that at least he'd try.

The two detectives jumped out of the truck. Tamsin leaned in and pulled the wrapped Gram sword from the floor and felt the familiar surge on energy envelope her. With sword in hand the Valkyrie felt a new conviction to follow through with what needed doing. A light glow emanated from the sword and the two detectives looked at each upon seeing it. Dyson looked questioningly at his partner, "what does the glow mean?" Tamsin's eyes narrowed and a small smirk crossed her lips, "it means it's game time, there's a Drakkon in the house."

oOo

Lauren spent the morning testing new alkaline levels within the synthetic antivenins she was trialing. The Doctor felt such a rush from her experiments as they helped to clear her mind of unwanted distractions. All morning however she had enjoyed allowing her thoughts to occasionally wander to the night that she had just spent with the Valkyrie and when she did it gave her a warm surge of butterflies in her stomach. In her mind Lauren knew that if she could crack this antivenin then Bo could be saved and once that was taken care of she could potentially think of something of a normal life, a life potentially with Tamsin.

Recording the details of her next sample the Doctor spoke clearly into the digital recorded beside her, "trial sample 14b with increased protein levels of 25%". Looking then to her microscope to see the effect of the serum on Bo's infected blood cells Lauren gasped before removing her eyes for a moment and then going back to the microscope once more "oh my god, it worked, it worked!"

There was no one in her lab to celebrate with, but after testing an re-testing the sample over and over for the next hour she was satisfied, she finally had the anitivenin that could cure Bo. Pulling out her phone she immediately called Tamsin but the Valkyrie didn't pick up, so she sent her a message _I have an antivenin that will work on Bo, we need to get it to her asap, call me!_

After trying to get hold of Dyson also without luck Lauren called the Dal. Trick answered after a few short rings.

"Trick, it's Lauren, I've cracked the antivenin, I have one that should completely remove the Drakkon venom from her system"

"Lauren, my god are you sure?"

The excitement in the Doctor's voice was evident "I've been testing it for the past hour and every time it works, this is it Trick, if we can find a way to inject this into Bo then we'll have her back".

The reality of the situation dawned on Trick, if this antivenin really did work then Tamsin wouldn't have to kill Drakkon and maybe just maybe they'd be able to find a solution to her being set up by the Morrigan with the Gram sword, "Tamsin…."

Clearly unaware of the Blood King's thought process Lauren responded, "I've tried to call her and Dyson but neither of them are answering"

Trick's voice was suddenly desperate "Lauren, do you know where they were going?"

Slightly confused by the concerned tone Lauren searched her memory for what information Tamsin had given her the previous evening, "all I know is there was warehouse somewhere north of the city, why?"

"Lauren, you need to keep trying to call her and Dyson, I'll get in touch with Hale and see whether he knows anything"

"Trick, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later I promise but right now we need to try to find them"

Trick hung up the phone and Lauren was left with a sense of complete deflation. The joy of creating the antivenin all but lost now as she tried to understand the reasoning for Trick's concern, surely he should have been thrilled?

Lauren picked up her phone and dialed Tamsin once more, waiting hopefully as the phone rang and rang before it finally rang out and when it did Lauren simply hit the redial button and tried again.

oOo

Dyson and Tamsin were approaching the warehouse carefully when the Valkyire's phone began to ring, the noise startled both of them. Tamsin fumbled into her pocket and pulled out her cell and saw that it was Lauren calling. Even though she wanted nothing more than to hear her voice she knew right now the timing could not be any worse and so she flicked the phone to silent and put in back in her jacket pocket, looking to Dyson she whispered "you should do the same with yours, sneaking up on people is less effective when your phone is operating as an early warning system". Dyson nodded and switched his cell off.

The warehouse in front of them was terribly dilapidated with rust covering large portions of the extremities. Iron was pulled away in large sections allowing the detectives an opportunity to capture clear glimpses into the inside of the building. What they could see was old crates covered in parts with large dirty sheets that carried a thick layer of dust on them, this was no place to call home.

Tamsin pointed to a large open section of iron and moved towards it to enter. As she did the glow from her sword increased in its intensity putting the detectives on alert. Carefully Tamsin entered the warehouse and stayed hidden behind a crate as Dyson came in behind her. Now inside the two could hear low mutterings and guttural groans that told them clearly that they were not alone. Moving slowly between the crates Tamsin attempted to work towards the source of the noise. As she did she began to hear voices, two maybe three, intermixed with the low growling and groaning. Peaking out from her hidden position Tamsin could see the young Albtraum Fae, Lynne Munch pacing erratically in circles drooling onto herself. The girl was clearly unwell and looked almost nothing of the sweet young thing whose picture adorned the missing person file Tamsin has spent the past weeks reviewing. This Lynne was more beast than Fae.

Looking across to Dyson who was positioned behind some stacked barrels she saw his face turn to disgust and his eyes flash a wild yellow. Tamsin looked across his line of sight to see what he was seeing and when she did she threw her head back in despair, _fucking Evony._

Watching the girl pacing was the Morrigan with a less than impressed look across her face. Tamsin moved closer, carefully inching towards the two woman in an attempt to hear what was being said. Stepping out from behind a piece of old crippled sorting machinery the Valkyrie now had full view of the situation. Not only was the Morrigan standing there but with her one of her henchmen bodyguards and the Drakkon protector himself, _jackpot._

The Valkyrie now had full vision and hearing.

The Morrigan was clearly unimpressed, "I'm going to be very unhappy if my Succubus ends up a drooling mess like this little one"

The Drakkon moved towards the young girl "hush child stay still". Immediately Lynne turned to face the snakeman clearly under his control.

The Morrigan was still less than impressed, "I can see you have a mother's touch, how nice for you. All I want to know if whether your venom will have the same impact on Bo as it is this girl, because if it does then I've got to tell you, I'll have a serious case of buyers remorse"

The Drakkon turned to face the Morrigan now, "the Succubus is much more powerful than this little Albtraum, she'll not feel the effects in the same way but she'll still be very much controllable".

The Morrigan, slightly appeased but still holding a worrisome look snapped back at the old Drakkon, "you better be right".

Tamsin watched carefully as the Drakkon then moved towards the girl and without warning launch his mouth into the side of her neck biting down hard as the girl emitted a loud scream before he allowed her to sink to the ground. Turning back again to the Morrigan with blood smeared across his mouth and chin the Drakkon casually licked his lips "that additional hit of venom will have the poor girl out of her misery soon, I assume you can deal with the body?"

The Valkyrie thought of the girls parent's who were so desperate to find her, look at their daughter now. Looking to the whimpering body of the Albtraum now shaking on the floor Tamsin knew, now was the time to make this right.

The Valkyrie pulled a small knife from her boot and cut her arm, allowing her blood to reach the hilt of the sword and when it did a powerful energy force threw the crates around her in all direction. The Valkyrie emerged in front of the Morrigan and Drakkon and felt a sense of invincibility flowing through her. When Evony's henchman attacked Tamsin, almost with a subtle flick of her wrist, had the man's head off as his remains slumped to the ground.

The Valkyrie could see the terror in the Morrigan's eyes, her face a picture of disbelief. Although she desperately wanted to Tamsin thought better of the urge to take Evony's head too but was not intending on providing the same grace to the Drakkon. The snake shifted his eyes to deep gold and his face turned from that of an old man to serpent before he launched himself at Tamsin neck. Dyson emerged fully shifted to snap at his leg, tripping the Drakkon and bringing him to ground. Now stood above him with the Gram sword in hand Tamsin knew that this was going to be easy. Looking to Morrigan before briefly giving the wolf a wink and a smile the Valkyrie brought her sword down and cut the serpent's head clean off.

The Morrigan attempted to back away but Dyson, still in wolf form closed in on her, growling his displeasure at her attempt to leave. "Tamsin, darling, you're in a world of trouble I wouldn't make things worse by threatening my life".

Tamsin walked towards the Morrigan and threw the sword at her feet, "as much as I'd love to wipe that look off your face Evony, I'll reist. This is over, with the snake dead Bo is going to come back from lala land and the Dark Council is going to hear about what you've been up to with the Drakkon".

Smuggly the Morrigan stepped forward to be face to face with the tall blonde, "do you honestly think they'll take the word of a murdering Valkyrie who has already avoided a death sentence once?"

In that instant they heard coughing from the ground below and looked down to see Lynne Munch pull herself to her feet, "they may not take her word but I'm sure they'd be interested to hear from me".

Anger blazed in the Morrigan's eyes and Tamsin enjoyed the small victory immensely. Seeing the smirk across the Valkyrie's face Evony spat "I wouldn't look so pleased with yourself TamTam, holding the Gram sword and killing a Fae elder, you're a dead woman whether you like it or not".

Tamsin maintained the smile and it unsettled the Morrigan who had no idea that the Valkyrie was well aware of how her actions would ultimately lead to her demise. She was already in the acceptance phase of her own grief.

oOo

Lauren had failed to get in contact with either Tamsin or Dyson and so she made her way to the Dal to speak with Trick. When she walked into the bar she saw the Blood King's face drop. _What's going on?_

"Trick, why do I get the feeling you're not overly happy to see me?"

"Not at all Lauren, have you been able to contact Tamsin or Dyson?"

"No, neither of them are picking up and I'm starting to get worried. What do you know about this tip to find Lynne that you're not telling me?"

Lauren watched Trick's face as he searched for his answer, there was an enormous amount of compassion in his eyes, "Trick, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

Before Trick could say a word he looked towards the entry of the Dal and Lauren saw his eyes light up. Turning around she looked over to see Bo walking towards them. Lauren panicked and searched quickly for something to use as a weapon before the Succubus put her arms in the air, "don't worry, please, I don't know how but I feel completely fine, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise".

Shocked Lauren looked back to Trick who nodded at her and was solemn in tone, "Tamsin must have killed the Drakkon. She did it".


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ash appeals to the Morrigan for the life of the Valkyrie while Lauren and Bo pull together a rescue mission

The stinging sat on Dyson's cheek lingering long after the warmth of Lauren's hand had passed. He looked at her blazing eyes and more than anything he wanted her to strike him again. He deserved it all. Her anger, her pain, all of the hurt.

Lauren brought her hand to her mouth in a vein attempt to mute her scream. This was betrayal. If they had just waited and given her a chance to complete the synthetic antivenin she could have cured Bo. Instead Tamsin would be executed, lost to her and this life. As she backed away from the wolf her mind turned over with a single thought. They hadn't believed in her. Tamsin had not believed in her to get it done. This epitomised her experience with the Fae, she was never the master of any destiny. Forever the slave.

There was an eerie quiet in the Dal. Trick had removed the patrons when Dyson had returned. Knowing the conversation that was to come, the explanation they needed to give to Lauren. Her girlfriend had killed the Drakkon protector, a senior clan elder, without permission from the Light or Dark. She would be sentenced to death, there was no doubt about it. The fact that Tamsin had done the deed with the Gram sword made it all the more irrevocable.

Lauren leaned her body against a bar stool and stared blankly into space. She was enmeshed in shock, Dyson's words still settling in her mind. Bo was the first to make a tentative approach to the blonde, standing in front of her and gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Lauren moved her eyes to meet the dark brown globes of the Succubus and could see the deep emotion they held. Bo, who already carried the burden of guilt for the death of so many lives, now had another to shoulder and Lauren could sense the weight of it.

Trick walked a path to face the Doctor, unsure of himself and what to say. He had been desperate to get his granddaughter back and now watching the devastation unfold in front of him he felt a seed of doubt plant itself in his psyche, "Lauren, I know this must be so very hard for you. Tamsin has shown incredibly courage to risk so much. We will forever be in her debt"

Lauren did not look at the Blood King and instead shook her head, her voice fragile with emotion, "how do you repay a debt to a dead woman Trick?"

"She will be reborn Lauren, we will see her again." It was not intended to be hurtful, it was meant to reassure Lauren that Tamsin's sacrifice would not be forgotten, but as soon as the words left his mouth Trick wished them back. So little was known of the Valkyrie life-cycle, even less of the how's of the rebirth. In all likelihood Lauren would dead before Tamsin would remerge to this world.

It was then that the tears fell. Lauren could not hold them back any longer. This day was corrupted completely, a day where she had hoped for a future. Had Tamsin thrown away this life so easily because she knew she would return to next soon enough? The only real loss being time and the relationship she had with her? Did it all matter that little? They had been through so much together. Suffered together so long and now Tamsin was free and had left her behind with more misery piled on.

Dyson could see the thoughts pass over the Doctor's broken face. He remembered his promise to Tamsin, she had asked that he try to help the Doctor understand why. Tamsin had been terrified by the thought that Lauren would hate her, that all the love she had for the Valkyrie would be lost, "she loves you Lauren, she did this to protect you. She knew that while the Drakkon protector was alive that you were in danger. She knew that to live she needed the Gram sword and as long as she held it the Drakkon would keep coming for her too. She wanted a life with you just not this one, not one that put you at risk."

Dyson now approached Lauren but still dared not touch her. He could provide her with no comfort physically but would live his promise to Tamsin. "You gave her a look at happiness Lauren, she'd never had that before. You were the only reason she wanted to live and I guess in some weird way that was the reason she could actually do this."

Dyson's words mellowed the Doctor's features slightly. She had needed to hear everything he had said. If Tamsin did do this because she loved her, then this could not be the end. Something had to be done.

"We need to get her out, we can't just sit here and do nothing", Lauren looked to Bo, still stood next to her and the Succubus nodded, "yes, yes absolutely, I'm in".

oOo

Hale sat patiently outside the Elder Chambers of the Dark Fae offices, waiting for a chance to plead Tamsin's case. The Ash of the Light pleading for the life of a near dead Valkyrie aligned to the Dark. This was perhaps the most evidence yet of his commitment to bring both sides together.

The door to the chambers opened and Hale could hear the activity of voices and movement in the room beyond. A procession of bodies began to file out and the Ash could not help but admire the beauty of the regalia adorned by the Dark elders. As they walked passed him they eyed him suspiciously but were respectful nonetheless. Last among them was an attractive dark haired woman. Her milk like skin accentuating fierce blue eyes. She had a presence about her that demanded respect and before even knowing who she was the Ash felt compelled to stand to his feet.

The woman offered her hand, "I'm Margarite, the Elder's have appointed me to stand in the place of the Morrigan until her trial for conspiracy is heard". Hale was floored, he had heard nothing of the Morrigan's charges for conspiracy.

"That news comes as a shock to me, what's the basis for her charges?"

Smiling, the woman began to walk and the Ash followed behind her, "we have great respect for you, as we did every Ash that came before you and it is with that respect that I say this to you now…it's of absolutely no concern to you what the basis of her charges are"

Hale nodded, conceding there was little use in pressing the issue although a change in Dark leadership would ultimately impact on him and his role, "I'll accept that with the respect in which it was intended, but there is a matter I do wish to pursue with relation to the charges to laid against the Valkyrie"

The woman pivoted, "ah yes, Tamsin, your pet project of mixing Light and Dark. It appears the impact on the Valkyrie has been quite significant. Killing a Drakkon elder to save an unaligned Succubus from pledging her allegiance to the Dark. If we Dark elders were sensitive we might actually take offence. All of that while being in possession of one of the most sacred, and stolen, heritage artefacts in the Fae world, the Gram sword. The Morrigan has indicated that you struck an agreement with her regarding the punishment for any Fae found to be in possession of the sword?"

Hale nodded, "I did. But clearly the Morrigan was aware that Tamsin had been given the sword by the Drakkon protector himself. She was playing me the same way she was playing Tamsin"

The woman stopped walking and turned to face the Ash, her face studying his intently, "hmmm, it certainly appears that way and yet neither you nor the Valkyrie came forward to the Dark Council with that accusation, instead she took matters into her own hands. I am concerned that you might have known what her intentions were and you failed to intercede. Leadership as you're a no doubt aware is doing what needs to be done regardless of how you benefit from it."

Hale knew she was right. His friendship with Trick, with Dyson and with Bo had clouded it capacity to think this situation through. As a result the worst kind of justice was carried out and may yet be carried out further, "I'm here to ask for the life of the Valkyrie, not as Ash but as a friend begging for her life. If I played a part in this then I need to make it right."

The woman maintained an emotionless face, "neither friends nor Ashes have any capacity to influence the outcome of the Council's decision on this. The fact that you would come here and do this exposes your frailties."

Hale's eyes narrowed in, "you call them frailties, but my friends have always been my strengths. Is there any chance I can speak to the Council on Tamsin's behalf?"

The woman continued on as though she had not heard a word, "the Valkyrie will speak on her own behalf, this is always how it has been done. The only concession I'll grant you is to be present during the trial."

"When do you expect that to be?" Hale asked

"Now. The Elders are all together as tomorrow was meant to be the assessment of the Succubus. Quite fortuitous really."

oOo

The irony of the situation was not lost on the Valkyrie. Chained again to the walls of the eternity room where this ending had all been set in motion. Tamsin looked across at the space that Lauren once occupied, the walls behind still hosting a smattering of blood, the Doctor's blood, in a wicked reminder of the pain of this place. Being here brought back a flood on hellish memories but also those that led her to Lauren. Everything changed for her from the second she was dragged in to this place. The months that followed on from here brought the Valkyrie to places new. Emotions that were new to her. To a human. She had heard stories of the Valkyries that fell in love with the mortals and had never understood how. Humans had so much weakness, were so easily broken and so slow to repair. She had admired some for their courage and skill with a weapon but never so much as to develop anything more.

Then there was Lauren. The Valkyrie closed her eyes and let her mind slip away, back to the human. A small smile crept to the edge of her lips as she thought about _her human_ lying in her arms. The warmth of her skin and the softness of her hair as it tickled the Valkyrie's chest. In those first weeks of their relationship Tamsin would hold the Doctor through the night not allowing her to slip away. She had never been like that before with a lover, craving that closeness. Some night's they lay in warm silence as Lauren trailed gentle circles with her fingers across Tamsin's stomach until eventually the Valkyrie would turn the human over onto her back, pinning her wrists above her head before devouring her again. Then there were the nights that the Valkyrie told the Doctor about her past, about the wars she'd seen and the heroes she'd accompanied to the great hall. Lauren would lay next to her, fascinated by the history and her enthusiasm encouraged the Valkyrie to share more and more. Sharing that once had been so hard felt easy with the Doctor. The trust the two had developed while prisoned together made it easy for both to open up.

Tamsin did not allow the sound of the door to that dungeon hell to distract her from her thoughts. As the guards began to remove her from the chains and clasps the Valkyrie was lost in the thought of morning showers with the Doctor wrapped around her. She barely registered being pulled to her feet and up the stairs of the dungeon. Tamsin knew this was the end and her mind was exactly where she wanted it to be. Death be damned, her last thought was going to be of Lauren.

oOo

When Hale entered the Dal it was after midnight. The energy required to push open the door almost floored him, he was emotionally and physically drained. All heads from his friends in the bar turned to him as he walked towards them. They had been waiting anxiously for him and they too looked exhausted by the day. As he approached them his eyes were drawn to Lauren, she was looking at him expectantly, her voice rapid as she spoke.

"Hale, I'm so glad you're here, look I know you're probably not going to like this but we've been talking and have agreed, we need to break Tamsin out of the Dark comound…"

"Lauren…" Hale attempted to interject but Lauren was talking too quickly.

"..I've been inside that facility and I don't think they'll have her well guarded…"

"Lauren…"

"..Bo has agreed to lead us in, Dyson can stay in the carpark below to help us away afterwards, once we're out Tamsin and I can go somewhere…" Lauren kept pushing

"Lauren.."

"..I just need you to agree to let me leave Hale, I think you owe me that…."

"Lauren, stop please", the sternness of his voice brought down a silence on the room. Hale removed his hat and walked over to Lauren his heart beating fast and sweat beading upon his brow.

Lauren noticed the nervous look in his eye, "please Hale, please, help me do this"

The Ash took her hand and willed himself to continue, "It's over Lauren, I'm so so very sorry"

Confusion fell across the Doctor's face as she tried to make sense of what was being said, her eyes slipping from Hale's face to Bo and then Dyson who both were equally unsure, "I don't understand, what do you mean over, we need to get to her Hale, you have no idea what they do to people there".

Hale cursed himself for the ambiguity of the language he used. He had hoped lighter words would lessen the blow, "tonight the Dark Council of Elders met to discuss Tamsin's sentence. I tried to intervene on her behalf but wasn't allowed. They found she had no case to answer for the theft of the Gram sword but that she was guilty of the unsanctioned murder of a Fae Elder. They sentenced her to death."

Dyson brought his hands to his face and Lauren watched him as he began to break, her voice now frantic as the urgency of it all dawned on her, "we need to go now then before they execute her, when will they do it Hale, did they say?"

The Ash shook his head, wincing briefly before the words left his mouth, "they did it straight away Lauren, I'm sorry, it's their way. I was with her, she was…she was brave, they never broke her. She's gone."

"No..no, no, no she can't be" Lauren stumbled backwards her legs giving under her as a rush of adrenaline carried through her body. Bo caught her as she began to fade, bringing her slowly to the floor and wrapping herself around the blonde's body as she began to cry uncontrollably. The Succubus held on to her tightly as her body shook and contracted. There were moments when the Doctor felt unable to breath, suffocated by the pain and loss begging words into the chest of the Succubus as she held her grimly "it's not true, it can't be true, please, please we can still save her Bo, please". The Succubus just whispered sssshh's into the Doctor's ear, trying as best she could to sooth the pain of it all, rocking her gently in her arms.

Lauren stayed like that in Bo's arms, crippled on the floor of the Dal, for the next hour, her cheeks stinging and red raw from salted tears. She was broken, everyone in the room was broken. When the tears stopped she began to pick herself up, with Bo reluctantly releasing her but keeping a worried watch over the blonde as she struggled to her feet.

Lauren needed to go home and wrap herself back in the bed that just that morning the Valkyrie shared with her. For a moment she fantasised of falling asleep and waking up from this nightmare. She looked to Dyson and saw the devastation she was feeling in his eyes, "take me home Dyson, I need today to be over".

Lauren walked out of the Dal that night and it would be years before she stepped foot back in the bar again. The next occasion that brought her to the way station was wedding, an event that she could not say no to. It would be that night of all nights that the Doctor would set eyes again for the first time on a reborn Valkyrie.

**  
**oOo

**Six Months Later**

It was late, too late to still be working. Even the Doctor would admit the quality of her work was probably not up to standard at this point. A severe case of Fae flu was sweeping through the city and Lauren was desperate to find both an inoculation and a more effective treatment for those already suffering the debilitating effects.

Rubbing her eyes, Lauren decided it was time to call it a night. She knew she was avoiding going home, it had become a habit once more. The last time she had been like this it was Tamsin that pulled her out of the dark. Now it was the thought of the Valkyrie and how she died that kept her awake at night.

As she packed up her bench space Lauren heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Looking to the door expectedly, the Doctor chastised herself mentally for hoping it was not a patient emergency. When she saw the Dyson, carrying a large navy duffel bag, she felt equal measures of relief and anxiety. Whenever the two were in the room together it was impossible for them not to discuss the Valkyrie and their grief at her loss always sat heavy in air.

"Working late Doc, you're going to burn yourself out"

"I could say the same about you Dyson, a difficult case got you burning the midnight oil?"

"Actually, I have had a side research project on the go, not exactly work related. That's what I'm here about. I went to your apartment but you weren't home so I figured your sleeping habits hadn't improved much and that you'd be here"

Lauren looked up suddenly interested, "research project? Ok, you've got my attention, do you need my help?"

Dyson sat down the duffel bag on the bench in front of Lauren and unzipped it, revealing the Gram sword wrapped inside. The sight of the sword caught Lauren's breath, her eyes shooting up to Dyson's filled with questions. The wolf removed the sword from the bag and held it in his hand, "when Tamsin killed the Drakkon she asked me to drive her to Dark compound so she could hand herself in but she didn't want anyone to get their hands on the sword. She said it was a Valkyrie's sword and didn't belong to the Drakkon. She gave it to me and said I was now it's owner and immediately when she handed it to me I felt a power surge through me"

Lauren watched the wolf handle the sword, his eyes glowing yellow, she gathered the surge he was now discussing was flowing through him in that moment. Lauren's mind was quickly surmising the situation, "I gather whoever holds the sword holds its power?"

Dyson held the sword out in front of the Doctor, "yes, that's why I'm giving the sword to you".

Lauren looked at the wolf, unsure of whether to accept the weapon in front of her. "Take it Lauren, this is what Tamsin wanted, at least I think it is".

"I don't understand Dyson, what do you mean this is what Tamsin wanted?"

The wolf set the sword down on the bench and took a deep breath. He had never told Lauren about his last moments with the Valkyrie, he had never been sure of what Tamsin had wanted him to do with the information.

**Flashback**

_Tamsin and Dyson sat in the truck outside the Dark compound for nearly 30 minutes in silence. The Valkyrie was willing herself to leave and to end this situation now for good. She knew when she did her life would be over but that there would be no retribution from the Dark or from the any reptile Fae that would blow back on the Doctor. Her girlfriend's safety would be assured._

_"_ _Dyson, there's one more thing I need to ask you to do. Kind of dying wish if you will, I'll buy you beer to say thanks when I'm next in town"_

_"_ _Anything, just ask", the sincerity in the wolf's voice almost made the Valkyrie cringe, she wanted to be back to snide remarks and sarcasm. That's what she loved about their friendship, the fact it looked nothing like friendship at all._

_"_ _Alright wolf breath, don't put the panties on just yet, let's try hold it together a little longer", reaching down to her feet Tamsin pulled out the Gram sword which was still covered in the blood of the Drakkon, "…I'm gifting this sword to you Dyson, handing my ownership of it to you. It cannot go back to the Drakkon clans, it's not theirs to hold. I want you to have it and as you learn more about the source of its power I want you to decide what to do with it next. Don't rush your decision on it, take your time, do your research and then decide"._

_"_ _This all sounds awfully cryptic TamTam, why don't you just tell me what you think I should do with it?"_

_"_ _I can't Dyson, some things you'll learn about the sword in the fullness of time and some things you'll learn about the people that should possess it. I trust you to make the right decision"._

Back in the lab, Lauren was still confused. "I don't understand, Tamsin wanted you to research the power of the Gram sword with a view to handing it over to someone else and you've decided that someone should be me?"

"Exactly. I've been working with Trick to learn more about the heritage of the sword. It gives the owner the strength and skill to fight whatever enemy they face with the sword in hand."

"And you think I might need that for the very many fracas I find myself involved in?"

Dyson smiled, "not quite, although I know that Tamsin wanted to be sure you were well protected so perhaps. What we learned was that this sword doesn't just give a perpetual lifecycle to a Valkyrie, it gives it to whoever owns it, hence why the Drakkon protector was so old. If you own this sword Lauren, you can live essentially forever"

_An eternal lifespan?_   "What makes you think I'd want to live forever Dyson?" Lauren asked

"I want you to have the choice as to whether you see Tamsin again"

Lauren shook her head, "Dyson, no. I can't spend my life waiting for her to maybe or maybe not come back. That would be a horrible way to live."

"I know Lauren, but imagine everything else you could do and achieve. Bo will live for hundreds of years yet, I've probably got a couple of hundred left in me yet too. You'd have the choice to stay the course with us, continue your work with the Fae. I spoken to Hale, he'd ensure your ownership of the sword was endorsed."

Lauren picked up the sword and in her hand now she felt a warm energy flow through her. Immediately she felt ownership of the weapon, it was hers to possess and have. Suddenly and for the first time in such a long time she felt the master of her own destiny. This weapon gave her the power of the Fae but allowed her to remain human. Should she change her mind at any point she could just gift the sword to someone else. While she would not admit it to Dyson on that day, in her own mind there was an attraction to the idea of seeing Tamsin once again, even if only to punch her in the nose for leaving her the way she did. Yes, there was much to like about that indeed.

Lauren gripped the sword tightly. In her mind it was settled, "Ok Dyson, ok. I'll accept the sword. I guess you're going to have to get used to having me around."

"I've got a funny feeling I will need to get used to you too. I think we're going to see a lot of each other over the next hundred years of so."

Lauren smiled, imagine all you can achieve in life with a perpetual time horizon. Maybe the broken heart she was mending might even have sufficient time to heal. All the good Doctor did know was that she was willing to give it a shot. At least her's was one death she could defeat.

_Fin._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - a glimpse a different rebirth process and all that happens next

**Tamsin**

It had been a millennia. At least that long. The Valkyrie had just about forgotten how this death and rebirth thing worked. But even in her spiritual rebirth the Valkyrie had not forgotten Lauren.

Valkyries are reborn to Valhalla as ethereal versions of themselves. They need to train their reborn minds again in the art of warfare and in the texts of dead before a physical form can once again be controlled. But they never forget their previous lives. A Valkyrie must always carry with them the memory of their past so as to never forget those that they brought to the great hall.

For Tamsin this was cruel and unusual punishment. She had the memory of Lauren but no physical form that would allow her to return to her lover. She would need to be re-trained and that would take time. In the meantime the Valkyrie knew that at the very least her spirit essence could visit the Doctor, even if Lauren could never know that she was there. For the time being that was enough, but Tamsin still needed to learn how to get back to mortal dimension, spirit form or otherwise.

* * *

 **Lauren**  
It was somehow innocuous at the time but reflecting later Lauren was sure she sensed the Valkyrie's presence long before she saw her again for the first time. It happened at night, always at night. Lauren had spent the better part of a year avoiding her bedroom, working herself to the point of exhaustion so when she did come home she was collapsing into her bed. Nothing was worse than the nights laying there, staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. On the worst of those evenings Lauren would take out one of Tamsin's old tanks and hold it close to her face until the tears came. She hated doing it to herself, but for a small instant before the sobs would begin she truly felt as though she had the Valkyrie back in her bed.

And then it stopped. For a time Lauren continued to avoid going home to early but on those evenings when she prepared herself emotionally for the onslaught on tears and grief, something changed. Lauren began to sleep more deeply than she remembered possible. And then there were the dreams, those wonderfully vivid dreams. So hot and always involving the Valkyrie. She knew it wasn't real, it couldn't be, but on some mornings she felt as though she had awoken with the taste of the Valkyrie in her mouth.

* * *

 **Tamsin**  
She had no earthly body, no way to touch her or feel, but as soon as she could the Valkyrie went to Lauren. In the early days of her rebirth she had no control, she could only make it to the Doctor for brief moments and each time it took intense concentration to stay. She'd watch her lie in bed restless of a night time and so desperately wanted to hold her. When those feelings came Tamsin would lose concentration and control and in an instant find herself back in the gardens of Valhalla.

Over the weeks and months she honed her craft, learning to switch more easily between dimensions, gaining the control required to stay longer in those evenings with Lauren. More time and control brought Tamsin things she didn't want to see. Where previously she would only get a glimpse of the Doctor's grief, now she could watch and listen to her former lover as she whispered Tamsin's name through muted sobs into her pillow. For the Valkyrie it was almost too much to bear. She could provide the human with no relief and instead as emotions bubbled inside her she would again lose control and find herself suddenly lost to another dimension.

The Valkyrie couldn't face seeing Lauren in so much pain and so she stopped her night time visits and instead concentrated on her training. She knew that the sooner she gained her full skills the sooner she would learn to take earthly form once again. Then, maybe then, she'd be able to hold her love once more.

It had been a year since her spirit was reborn to Valhalla and the Valkyrie was excelling in her training. All were in agreement, she would be an exceptional version of herself. It was around this time that the Tamsin ventured back to see the Doctor once again. That first night Tamsin stood in Lauren's bedroom and watched her slowly undress, she could sense her continued reluctance to go to bed. As Lauren packed away her clothes the Valkyrie saw it, the Gram sword wrapped and placed delicately within the wardrobe. Dyson had given her the sword and Lauren had accepted it. The Valkyrie was overjoyed, time was no longer working against her. As Lauren went to bed that night the Valkyrie lay next to her. Although she still could not touch her, feel her or taste her, Tamsin's emerging skills allowed her to plant words of lust and love in the Doctor's subconscious. She noticed how on those nights Lauren slept more peacefully, warm in the dreams the Valkyrie had gifted to her.

* * *

**Lauren**

The first time Lauren became suspicious of the Valkyrie's returned presence in her life came nearly two years after her death. On that night Lauren had somehow found herself at a bar with Kenzi. 'Human Fae Day' as it would become known. The small goth had only seen the Doctor professionally since Tamsin's death. The whole gang was concerned by Lauren's reluctance to return to the Dal for a social drink. While she had accepted some dinner invitations, for the most part Lauren worked and slept. It was not a healthy life at all. Bo had attempted to pull her out of her morose state but sensed the vagary of her 'thing' with Dyson clouded the Doctor further and simply added to her reasoning not to socialize.

Instead it was Kenzi who declared a public holiday for all humans with Fae connections and had the day endorsed by the Ash. Lauren was not allowed access to the lab. The rules for the day were simple. All humans had to do human things. No Fae allowed. Lauren was reluctant to agree to doing anything other than staying home but Kenzi had her removed from the Light compound. Over the course of the day the Doctor began to lighten up. Kenzi quipped her way through Human Fae Day with typical energy, making the Doctor smile and laugh. She was actually enjoying herself.

That afternoon ended in a bar, a human bar, with nothing but humans drinking and socializing in human ways. Lauren had almost forgotten that places like that existed. Unfortunately she also forgot that she had a human's constitution and by the early evening both she and her companion were on the brink of drunken annihilation. They were not alone. It was as if the entire bar was celebrating Human Fae Day to the excess. A drunken crescendo washed across the room and everyone seemed caught up in its rhythm.

Lauren can't remember how it happened, she could recall some not so gentle encouragement from Kenzi, but still, it seemed so unlike her. On the small dance floor of the bar in a close embrace with an attractive redhead. The woman had strong athletic features, a specimen Lauren had thought. But it was her eyes, those deep dark brown orbs, much like Bo's that Lauren fell into. When the woman brought her lips crashing down onto hers Lauren allowed it willingly. She felt a desire burn strongly within her and let herself go as the redhead pulled their bodies together tightly. Lauren had forgotten how this felt, how this wanton lust could overpower all reasonable thought and action. When the woman suggested they leave the Doctor did not hesitate in agreeing.

The two women separated from their kissing and each other but only to say their goodbyes to their respective friends. Lauren mumbled her thanks to Kenzi and waited for her soon to be conquest to re-join her so they could leave. After 15 minutes of waiting the Doctor became frustrated. Did this woman not realize that leaving her alone with rational thoughts was possibly the worst thing that she could do? Lauren began to fight with herself, did she really need to bring a stranger home to her bed? Was this really a healthy thing to do? In the end, she decided the best way to shake those thoughts away was to find the woman and drag her away from her friends, into a taxi and into her bed. She needed this. Months of dreaming of the Valkyrie had her worked up to the point of breaking.

Kenzi, sensing Lauren was beginning to become disheartened at the thought of being stood up, suggested that she provide assistance in tracking down the redhead. After a second lap of the bar the two women went to the bathroom and there on the floor of a cubicle found the redhead cowered in fear and clutching at her head. Lauren's doctor mode found the last corners of her sobriety and she immediately went to the woman's aide. She could see nothing physically wrong with her, no signs of any trauma at all. Lauren had only seen this kind of sudden mind mess once before, and when the woman began incoherently piecing together words filled with doubt about the Doctor touching her Lauren knew, the redhead had clearly had a run in with a Valkyrie.

* * *

**Tamsin**

In the gardens of Valhalla Tamsin always found peace. Whether it was beneath the cooling shades of the Glasir tree or by the majestic waters of the Grimn, this underworld was always home.

It had been a month since the Valkyrie had first managed to take mortal form and her eagerness to seek out the Doctor ended up at a human bar. When she'd seen the Lauren in the embrace of another Tamsin had almost lost her mind. With human form came a rush of human emotions that she'd yet to master a control of. There was a reason Valkyrie needed to be trained in control of their human form for years before entering a battlefield, so often they were ill equipped for the feelings they experienced. Tamsin had recognized it as the reason so many Valkyrie were snarky and void of the human experience, they were simply trained to be so. But when she had cornered the poor unsuspecting redhead in the bathroom of that bar and forced a doubt into her so strong that it almost melted the human's mind, Tamsin knew she needed to stop seeing her Doctor. She was all emotion when it came to Lauren and she hated herself for denying her former lover a minute of the pleasure she so deserved.

The Valkyrie had instead decided to throw herself once again into her study. Relearning the old scripts, watching the swordplay of the fallen in the great hall, finding a concentration that would allow her to go back to the great battles and choose the finest warriors from among them. She didn't want to, in fact she wanted anything else, but Tamsin knew to be fair to the woman she was in love with she needed to let her go.

* * *

**Lauren**

It was eight years, three months and six days. Lauren was in some ways shocked that she knew it but in other ways not surprised at all. Standing once more at the bar in the Dal the days and minutes in between then and now came flooding back to her. The last time she stood here she had lost everything and now here she was once more. This time it was a celebration, this time the occasion was the wedding of one of her closest friends. Her only human friend.

Kenzi and Hale cut a figure across room as they had their first dance. This was not their real first dance of course, that had been in the luxury home of the Ash with only the high elders and noble families there to witness it. What a stir their union had caused. But this was their first dance Kenzi style, in front of only their closest friends and hangers-on. This was less a wedding and more a party. A true celebration of their love in the place where for them it had all begun.

Lauren couldn't help but smile watching the two newly weds crunch their way across the dance floor. She even tapped her feet along.

"Wow, Doctor, are you almost dancing?" Only Bo could get away with teasing Lauren and bringing a smile to her face.

"Me? Never. Ice queen remember?" Lauren gave her friend a warm smile and then they embraced. It had been months. The Great Fae War had begun in the north and Bo had been leading the coalition of those that wanted an end to separation of Dark and Light. It was a fight in the old ways. Open grounds and hand to hand against those who would keep segregation.

There were already stories of Bo's legend on the battlefield and Lauren never tired of hearing the tales relayed back to the city. She had worried for her friend but knew this time was hers. This was Bo's fate. A future to be secured for all those who wanted peace.

"So what news from the front Bo, I hear it's only a matter of time? Are you going to let me travel back with you? I want to be of some use to those injured on the line", It was a request Lauren had been making since the beginning of the war but Hale and Bo had both wanted her to manage the worst of the injured they could get flown back to the city.

"Lauren, we need you with us desperately, but we can't afford to lose you from the work you do here"

Lauren let out an audible growl that made the Succubus laugh, "don't be cranky with me Lauren I've brought you a surprise, there's someone I need you to meet".

The Doctor eyed Bo suspiciously, "who?"

* * *

**Tamsin**

The Great Fae War of the north was the second battle that Tamsin had been allowed to participate in. The first battle in a remote Amazonian jungle had been a fizz. The three other Valkyrie sisters she had been sent with took the best of the warriors quickly and before Tamsin knew it the battle was over and won. She'd returned to Valhalla empty handed and became the butt of jokes among her sisters for months. Tamsin had advanced so quickly through her studies that she assumed the practicals of war would come equally as naturally. She was wrong. The second her mortal form set foot in that damn jungle her senses got the better of her. Once again she struggled for control. The humidity, the blood, the screams, everything had overwhelmed her new physical form.

When the opportunity came to participate in the much anticipated Great Fae War Tamsin begged for another chance. In the end Odin had sent her away simply to rid himself of the burden of her persistence.

When the Valkyries had arrived in the north Tamsin was flooded with memories of her most recent life-cycle. Standing in open fields, hand to hand combat, this was real war, the worst kind of war where soldiers were forced to feel the breath of their enemies on their face as they killed them. This was the old ways, the cruel ways of death. On the first morning, as the mist lifted in the fields, Tamsin watched with awe from the hills above as the Succubus led the coalition into battle. There beside her was her former partner, the wolf, with his eyes full of the beast. On that day Tamsin was able to do her job just as her former friends were able to do theirs. When night fell it was time for all to rest, soldiers, leaders and Valkyries too.

It took some courage but Tamsin made her way to the tent city of the coalition and walked through the camp. As soldiers walked by her they shuddered without knowing why. A newborn Valkyrie was nothing if not the epitome of death and everyone could feel her power and strength. Such a figure was she that when she arrived at command tent the guards out the front simply allowed her to pass without even attempting to stop her. Tamsin smirked to herself, she'd forgotten the thrill of power.

Entering the command she looked to Bo, Dyson and half a dozen others sitting around a large table eating and discussing the day's events animatedly. On seeing her the room stopped, most in shock waiting for whatever death the Valkyrie was about to bring upon them.

"Tamsin? Tamsin, do you remember me? It's Bo", the Succubus waited with bated breath for whatever response was to follow.

Looking to the whiskey being consumed Tamsin confirmed herself, "I remember you were always slow to buy a round Succubus, how about you fix me a drink and we catch up on old times?"

* * *

**Bo**

The Succubus had tried to do the right thing. When Tamsin had reemerged Bo's immediate thought was of Lauren. When the Valkyrie told her that she'd stopped visiting the Doctor in ethereal and human form due to the lack of control she possessed in the human's presence the Succubus knew exactly what she was talking about and immediately felt sorry for her. Then it hit her, Kenzi's wedding.

While initially reluctant Tamsin took Bo's encouragement and agreed, "I swear on Odin Succubus if these goes badly your corpse will be the next I'll be taking on a road trip to the underworld."

"Relax TamTam, I know she'll be so happy to see you. She's been miserable since you were…well you know…given the chop"

Next to them the wolf simply rolled his eyes. He knew this was not going to end well at all.

* * *

**Tamsin**

The Ash's wedding was now in full swing. Music, dancing and whiskey all in fine supply. In the furthest corner of the Dal the Valkyrie watched the night unfold unable to take her eyes off the human Doctor who she had not laid eyes on in years. From the second she saw her it all came rushing back, the feelings, the memories, the love.

Tamsin watched Lauren slip into the bathroom of the Dal. From across the room the Succubus eyed her and pointed her head in the Doctor's departing direction encouraging the Valkyrie to follow her. The Doctor still made her sweat. What if after eight years she didn't even remember the Valkyrie let along want to see her? In the end the Succubus simply went over to Tamsin and started to push her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Stop it Bo, what the fuck, I'll do this in my own time!" Tamsin snapped

The Succubus continued to shove her along, "get moving Valkyrie! It's now or never"

At the door of the bathroom Tamsin managed to remove herself forcefully from Bo's grip, "Alright! What? Do you want accompany me in too?" Bo backed off smiling and clearly excited by the proposition of what was about to unfold just beyond those doors. Tamsin took a strong deep breath and entered.

Lauren didn't look up immediately as Tamsin walked into the bathroom, her eyes fixated on the ritual of cleaning her hands in the sink. Tamsin could barley contain herself, just the physical closeness of the Doctor set something primal off in her and for a moment she was concerned she would lose control of her form and would end up thrown back to the underworld again.

The Valkyrie watched as Lauren looked up from the sink and turned her eyes to her. The human stumbled back, clearly in shock. Tamsin made her way to her palms outstretch but the simple act of doing so had the human floundering backwards further, "Doc, it's me, Tamsin"

Lauren looked at her for a minute, gained her composure and said nothing before slowly making her way towards the Valkyrie. Tamsin was sure she saw happiness in the Doctor's eyes, so when the solid punch to the jaw came she was not expecting it at all.

"You! You asshole" Lauren was barely able to contain her tears as she walked out the door shaking her burning fist, rushing past a surprised Succubus who poked her head in the bathroom door, "didn't go as well as we hoped?"

Spitting out blood the Valkyrie could only lift an eye of disdain towards the Succubus, "Fuck you Bo. Fuck you."

* * *

**Lauren**

Seeing Tamsin the night of Kenzi's wedding had shook the Doctor to her core. Bo had called multiple times since, leaving messages, trying to explain that she'd encouraged the Valkyrie to surprise her but Lauren wasn't ready to hear it. It had all felt too much. The Doctor had not gone a day between _that day,_ the day of the Valkyrie's execution, and this without thinking of her, but seeing her in the flesh was something else altogether.

It was a month before Tamsin even dared step foot back in the same building as Lauren. The Valkyrie accompanied a heavily wounded solider into the Doctor's surgery, approaching her, Lauren attempted to be cold, "I'm sorry, you'll have to wait outside". Tamsin tilted her head slightly and gave the Doctor a compassionate gaze, "Doc, he's mine, you can't save him".

For the next four hours Lauren did everything she could to save that young solider. When she called his time of death she cursed the Valkyrie, who now was missing from outside the surgery doors. Lauren hated the thought that the Valkyrie was right, that there was a Fae or human that she could not save. She went home that night broken and bitter.

Once again it was the Doctor in bed alone staring at the ceiling. In her mind Lauren knew all her sleepless nights where down to one person, Tamsin. The sooner she rid the Valkyrie from her mind completely the better.

* * *

**Tamsin**

Every day since the wedding Tamsin had gone to the Doctor's apartment door and each time she found herself within an inch of banging it down but stopped herself. Instead, once again she threw herself into her work, heading back north to the front lines where she continued to accompany warriors back to the great hall in Valhalla.

The lowest moment in her reborn life came that night when she took that young solider from Lauren's operating table and led him to the underworld. For a moment the Valkyrie was sure that she saw hate in the Doctor's eyes as she led him away. When she returned to the mortal plain Tamsin went to the Dal and buried herself in the drink. About ten shots in Kenzi joined her at the bar, "now this is the TamTam I remember"

The Valkyrie barley registered the newly wed as she took her eleventh shot, "already bored of newly wed life Kenzi? Back at a bar so soon?"

Feigning hurt Kenzi brought her hand to her chest, "Like I said, this is more like the TamTam I remember." The Valkyrie didn't engage any further so the small human placed her hand on her arm, "Tamsin, you left her without saying goodbye, showed up in the bar where she'd returned for the first time since been told you were dead and you expected a cuddle?"

"She hate's me. That's the one thing I didn't want"

Kenzi punched the blonde in the arm, "what? You be trippin'! That girl has not stopped being all crazy in love with you, I should know, we've celebrated six Human Fae Day's together and she seriously takes some convincing to get even a little dirty with someone else."

The Valkyrie's attention was now caught and she raised an eyebrow to the small human, "how many has she got dirty with?"

"Not nearly as many and as dirty as someone should in eight years of singledom"

* * *

**Lauren / Tamsin**

It was the middle of the night and the banging on her door was persistent and loud. Lauren took the Gram sword in her hand as she made her way the front door of her apartment, throwing it open and pulling the sword back ready to strike.

"Wowwow, Doc, hold on there, it's just me" Tamsin threw her arms up and watched as Lauren backed off still holding the sword behind her shoulder.

"Tamsin, what the hell, I could have killed you", the words sat heavy in her mouth, verbalizing 'killed' and 'Tamsin' always drove emotions in her.

The Valkyrie almost stumbled in and immediately the Doctor could see she was drunk. As she wafted past her Lauren could smell the mix of alcohol and pheromones that was so familiar to her. In an instant she was aroused.

"What are you doing here Tamsin?"

Tamsin sat herself down on Lauren's couch, looking up with wide eyes. "I need somewhere to sleep, I heard you've been known to give a Valkyrie a couch to lay her head"

Lauren rolled her eyes. Walking over to the corner cupboard she pulled out a blanket and pillow and threw them at her house guest, "I expect you to be gone by the morning".

For Tamsin it did not feel like all that long ago that she'd been in this exact position on Lauren's couch, desperate to be in the human's arms. On that occasion it was the Doctor who had made the first move. On this night, Tamsin would be damned if she lay in wait again. She loved Lauren. She'd never stopped loving her and she was going to make sure that the Doctor knew it.

Walking up the stairs quietly Tamsin got to the human's bedroom and without invitation simply pulled back the covers of Lauren's bed and lay down beside her,

"Tamsin" Lauren's voice was full of warning but when the Valkyrie pushed her body up behind the human she felt little resistance. Leaning into her ear the Valkyrie began to whisper all the things she wanted to say. She told Lauren how she'd been reborn with her as the first thought on her mind, how she'd visited her as soon as she could, how the mere thought of the Doctor sent her torpedoing back to the underworld such was her effect on her.

"Doc, I love you more now than I did that morning I left you. I've never, not for a moment stopped loving you or wanting you"

And with those words Lauren was finished. She could pretend no longer. Rolling over the Doctor held the Valkyrie's gaze for the most intense and brief moment before throwing herself into her lips. She could taste the alcohol on the Valkyrie's breath and she could feel the desire in her fingertips. Everything felt so familiar to her, so absolutely right.

The Valkyrie had been watching and waiting for over eight years. She had thought through exactly how she wanted to the have the Doctor for the first time and with choreographed control somehow was able to remove Lauren's underwear and sleeping tank in an instant leaving the human naked below her. All that Lauren could feel was the Valkyrie's lips and hands upon her. There had been dreams like this over the years but now, feeling the delicious weight of the Valkyrie above her Lauren couldn't help but to moan out her lover's name, demanding more from her, "please Tamsin, fuck, I need you".

Hearing the words, tasting her lips, the Valkyrie felt it impossible not to respond. When Lauren began to pull at her clothes, pushing her hands into her breasts urgently trying to get closer to skin, Tamsin could not help but groan in appreciation. Within moments her chest was exposed and Lauren brought her mouth fast onto her lover, biting down gently and tracing the Valkyrie's nipples with her tongue. From above Tamsin watched on, driving her hands through the Doctor's hair, holding her face to her chest as she arched her back in delight.

Taking back control the Valkyrie forced Lauren down onto the bed and ran her hands down her beautifully exposed torso before running her fingers delicately across her hips. Teasing as she went, Tamsin was herself overflowing with desire for her lover as she drove her fingers inside the Doctor's heat.

Feeling Tamsin inside her was enough to end her, but Lauren desperately wanted more. Placing a hand on the Valkyrie's neck the Doctor brought her mouth to her ear and begged, she needed it harder and she needed it now. Tamsin responded with a devious and pleasure filled moan as she pushed herself deeper inside. Lauren could feel her vision going, as dark spots freckled her sight she knew she was on the edge of everything and had never felt this way before. When Tamsin bucked her hip, forcing Lauren's legs apart more fully and allowing for the Doctor's thigh to push up against her own soaking center the two woman came back to each other's sight. Lauren lifted her head to meet the Valkyrie's mouth, forcing her tongue inside. When she began to become undone Lauren could not help but to bite down on the Valkyrie's lower lip, drawing a gasp from her lover who continued to thrust herself upon the Doctor.

When everything was over, when their breaths were again caught, Tamsin rolled onto her back and allowed Lauren to turn into the warm crook of her neck.

"Fuck Doc, I'd thought I'd never forget how good that felt, but wow…"

Lauren simply laughed and held onto the Valkyrie in a tighter embrace. Tamsin allowed for the moment of silence to linger but after a while she felt compelled to fill the space with words.

"Lauren…." she whispered

"Hmmm…." the Doctor moaned

"I love you"

"I know" Lauren responded with a tired voice

Tamsin sat up, "wait. Is that all you're going to give me?"

"For now. You've got some work to do Valkyrie"

"Seriously, that's all you're going to say?"

"uh huh"

"Man that whole dying thing really shit you off didn't it?"

"Goodnight Tamsin"

Lauren was in love with the Valkyrie and would be for the rest of her days, but there was not way in hell she wasn't going to make her work for those three elusive words. This was their true beginning and Tamsin needed to know, coming back from the dead was not enough to gain an instant reprieve for dying in the first place.


End file.
